


An Impractical Accident

by IJJewels72



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Death, F/M, Hostage Situations, Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 39,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJJewels72/pseuds/IJJewels72
Summary: Sal has the worst day of his life which turns into a chance meeting





	1. Can this day get any worse?

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to keep this as realistic as possible. I have taken certain liberties in regards to Sal's nieces, as I don't know which sister they belong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal's day goes from bad to worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to keep this as realistic as possible. I have taken liberties with Sal's nieces and his sister.

Sal Vulcano’s day was just plain shitty! On one of his rare days off from filming or touring, he forgot that he promised his younger sister that he’d babysit his nieces, Leah and Madison.

It wasn’t that Sal didn’t love his nieces, though kids gave him the willies, it’s just that he had hoped to spend some downtime at home, with nothing pressing to do. However, his sister begged him to watch the girls for a few hours so she could get some errands done without a five and seven year olds tagging along.

So, Sal reluctantly agreed. Except, he overslept this morning and had to rush to be at his sister’s in time. Jumping into his car, Sal silently cursed the traffic. On a good day, traffic could take anywhere from twenty to forty minutes to get anywhere in New York City. However, there was an accident and it caused Sal to be late.

As he pulled up to his sister’s house, Dana rushed out harried. She kissed Sal on the cheek as she jumped in her car, yelling that the girls had been already fed. Sal heaved a long sigh and walked into the house, like a man walking to the firing squad. He could hear squeals of laughter coming from the girls, as they were watching something on TV.

Peering around the corner, Sal saw Leah and Madison sitting on the couch, watching some kiddie cartoon show. Clearing his throat, Sal said, “Hey girls!”

“Uncle Sal!” chimed two voices. The girls got up and ran to Sal to give him big hugs.

“Come watch TV with us, Uncle Sal,” said Madison.

“Let’s watch one of your shows, Uncle Sal”, said Leah.

Leah grabbed the DVD collection of Impractical Jokers and picks out the Season One disc. Leah puts the first DVD in and hits play. The first episode ever aired comes on screen and the girls are riveted by their uncle and his three friends on the TV.

“Uncle Sal, you got no hair!” said Madison, looking at Sal’s now hairy face.  
“That’s because Uncle Sal didn’t know how to grow hair, Madison,” said Leah, authoritatively, like any seven years old would to her younger sibling.

“Hey! I knew how to grow hair!” protested Sal, “I just chose not to.”  
“Sure, right,” said Leah, patronizingly.

When it came time for the punishment, the girls started squealing with glee because they knew their Uncle Sal was going to have to dig through elephant poop. For the girls, there was nothing funnier than Sal covered in poop! Sure enough, as soon as TV Sal stuck his hands in the big clods of dung, Leah and Madison started laughing like hyenas. As usual, every time Sal saw himself doing that, the gagging reflex would appear. While the girls sat and watched his friends torture him, Sal went to the bathroom to puke.

Walking out of the bathroom, he went back to the family room to find only Leah there.  
“Leah, where’s Madison?” asked Sal.  
“I dunno,” said Leah, her eyes still glued to the TV.  
“Madison?” yelled Sal, walking through the house.  
“Madison? Come out! Where are you?” yelled Sal, frantically.  
“Madison Rose! You show yourself right now! I’m not joking, young lady, you’re in big trouble!” yelled Sal, angrily, his patience wearing thin.

Sal stepped outside into the back yard as he heard a piercing scream from Madison. He ran as fast as his 220 pound body could just in time to see Madison fall from the top of the swing set and land awkwardly on her left arm.

“MADISON!” screams Sal, rushing to her still body.  
Suddenly, Madison lets loose a bloodcurdling scream and Sal can see her arm has a part of the bone poking through. Sal nearly passes out from seeing Madison’s arm in that state, along with the blood pouring out.

“UNCLE SAL!!!” screams Madison, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
“Hold on, honey,” said Sal, pale and shaking, as he picks up Madison carefully and rushes her to the house.  
“Leah! Get your shoes one now!” yells Sal.

Leah hears her uncle’s frantic calls and does as he says because she knows her uncle is about to have a meltdown by the tone of his voice. Sal rushes out to his car, with a screaming Madison. Leah shuts the front door and runs to the car. Sal throws the car in reverse and peels out of his sister’s driveway. Sal speeds down neighborhood streets, while Madison and Leah hang on for dear life.

“Move you, motherfuckers!” screams Sal at a slow moving car, as he blares the car’s horn.  
After racing across the Verranzo-Narrows Bridge into Brooklyn and then the Manhatten Bridge onto Second Avenue to reach the Center for Children off East 17th Street, Sal parks his car in the valet parking line. He grabs Madison and holds Leah’s hand, as he tosses his keys to the valet attendant and runs into the Emergency Room.  
The ER is packed with families waiting to be seen and Sal runs up to the nurse’s desk, out of breath.  
“What brings you here, sir?” inquires the desk receptionist.  
“Broken arm….blood,” gasps Sal.  
The receptionist pages a triage nurse to take Sal, Madison and Leah immediately back to a patient room. By the time they’re settled into a room, Sal looks like he’s about to go into cardiac arrest and Madison’s cries have subsided.

A knock on the door reveals a blonde woman, with startling blue eyes. Her long blonde hair is pulled back and Sal can see curls cascading down her back. On her stethoscope is a teddy bear.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Martin,” said Piper, “What happened?”  
Madison lifted her eyes and started sniffling as she told Dr. Martin how she hurt her arm.  
“Oh, my! I bet that must have hurt,” said Piper, softly.  
“Doctor! Can you help her?” begged Sal.  
Piper turned towards Sal and took in the worried expression on his handsome face. Piper took in his gorgeous green eyes and smiled reassuringly.  
“I will do everything I can,” said Piper.  
Sal deflated like a hot air balloon, releasing the breath he’d been holding in.  
“We will need to take x-rays so we know where the break is, Mr….?” said Piper.  
“Vulcano. Sal Vulcano,” said Sal.  
“Ok, Mr. Vulcano, we’ll take her to X-Ray and then be back in a few,” said Piper, kindly.

Upon hearing she was being taken away, Madison started to cry, “Don’t leave me, Uncle Sal!”  
Piper saw Sal’s helpless look and Madison’s stricken look. Not wanting to have Madison agitated while they took the x-rays, Piper spoke up, “Madison, would you like your Uncle Sal to go with you?”  
Hiccupping, Madison shook her head “Yes”.  
“Ok, Uncle Sal can go then,” said Piper.  
“And Leah,” said Madison.  
Sal and Leah accompanied Madison down to the x-ray room, as an orderly pushed Madison’s bed. Inside the room, the technician fits all three with protective vests and places Madison on the table to take shots of her broken arm. Back in the patient room, Madison starts to drift off to sleep. The stress of the past hour wore her down. Sal sits in the chair next to Madison’s bed and texts Dana the bad news. Leah sits next to him, watching TV. 

Piper comes back into the room after thirty minutes and tells Sal what’s going to happen.  
“The good news, Mr. Vulcano, is that it was a clean break. This means the casting process will be easy and the healing process will go smoothly,” said Piper.  
“Oh, thank you, Doctor!” said Sal, profusely, “should I wake her up?”  
“No, let her sleep. We’re going to give her a light sedative in order to realign the bones and that can be painful for a little one,” said Piper. “A nurse will be in in a bit. Madison will need to return in six weeks to get her cast removed. Have a good day, Mr. Vulcano”.

“Sal,” said Sal, “Please call me Sal.”  
“Ok, Sal,” agreed Piper, as she walked out the door.  
“Ooooh, someone’s in looooove,” crowed Leah.  
“Oh, hush,” said Sal, looking down at his niece.


	2. When Sal meets Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal makes things go from bad to worse

Dana’s reaction wasn’t as bad as Sal had feared but still, Sal felt guilty over what had happened to Madison. The day Madison was to get her cast off, Dana took her to the Center for Children because Sal would be filming a challenge in Union Square E. Dana didn’t want to continue to torture Sal. The past six weeks had been hard on him. However, Madison had gotten Sal, as well as Joe, Murr and Q to sign her cast. And she was showered with gifts from the Jokers. Each of the Jokers viewed each other’s nieces and nephews as their own.

The day the Jokers were at Union Square, it was sunny with blue skies. The temperature was a warm 82* and was predicted to reach the high 80’s by end of the day. Sal showed up on set in his black Tuesdays with Stories shirt and his favorite camo shorts. Joe, Q and Murr had been on location for thirty minutes before Sal arrived and were waiting impatiently for him.

“So, the great Salvatore Vulcano finally decided to grace us with his presence,” quipped Q.  


“Go fuck yourself,” growled Sal.  


A P.A. told the Jokers where they needed to stand to film the introduction. After getting the footage, the guys wandered over to the snack table. Murr popped open a Peach Snapple and took a chug. Joe stuffed a whole donut into his mouth, the glaze clinging to the outside edges of his lips. Q looked like he could have used a Jameson, but settled for a bottle of water and Sal grabbed a bottle of water as well.

“Ok, guys, you know the drill,” said Pete McPartland, “let’s get some work done!”  


First up was, Q. Dressed in his black shirt, blue jeans and dark print over shirt, Q’s signature style wasn’t complete without his black baseball hat on backwards. Bold and fearless, Q breezed through his cringe-worthy turn.  


Up next was “Sick Trick” Gatto. Joe was looking suave in his orange t-shirt, a gray short sleeved dress shirt over it and gray shorts. He kept doing his “sick tricks” to distract the Jokers from running into the people standing nearby. Finally, the guys quit watching Joe and got back to the business of the challenge. Joe passed the challenge without a single apology.  


Poor, hapless Murr, in his black Brooklyn shirt and gray shorts, couldn’t complete the challenge without apologizing. Murr spouted off and apology to the poor bystander before he even realized what he was saying. The Jokers laughed and cheered at Murr’s failure.  


Finally, it was Sal’s turn. Q started steering the car towards a group of people sitting on the steps. Sal ran after the car and before it could hit the bystanders, he scooped it up and started leaping like a ballerina, his upper body flailing to keep him from toppling over.  


Just when he thought he’d avoided face planting himself, he smacked into a soft, female body. Both Sal and the female landed on the ground, with Sal’s bulk on top. Looking down, Sal starts to apologize profusely, knowing he’s going to lose the challenge, only to realize he recognizes the beautiful blue eyes staring up at him.  


“Ooof!” exclaims Piper, lying on the ground with a very sexy man atop her. Of all the people to run into her, is the man she’s been having dreams about since their encounter six weeks ago.  


Sal vaguely hears the other guys yelling and Pete calling, “Cut!”. All he can see is Piper’s surprised look. Trying not to put his weight on her, Sal tries to gingerly lift himself off of her without molesting her in the process. After Sal stands up, he offers his hand to Piper to help her up.  


“Dr. Martin, I’m so sorry!” exclaims Sal, embarrassed.  


“I’m sorry, Sal. I should have been watching where I was walking,” said Piper, ruefully.  


“Are you hurt? I know I’m heavy,” said Sal, mortified for landing his weight on her.  


“I’ve been better, but no broken bones,” laughed Piper.  


Heaving a big sigh of relief, Sal’s posture deflates. Joe, Murr, Q and Pete run over to see if everyone is ok.  


“Sally boy, you really landed hard on the pretty lady,” said Joe.  


“Are you two ok?” asked Pete, concerned over liability issues.  


“Yeah, we’re fine, Pete,” said Sal, “Uh, guys, this is Dr. Martin. She’s the one who treated Madison’s arm.”  


“Hi! It’s Piper, actually,”  


“Hey, Piper,” chimed Joe, Q and Murr.  


“I’m Joe Gatto, this is Brian Quinn and James Murray. We’re Sal’s friends and co-workers”.  


“Hey, it’s nice to meet you all,” said Piper.  


“Thanks for caring for Madison,” said Joe, “she’s like all of our niece. We’re one big, happy family.”  


“Aw, that’s sweet. It was no problem. It’s my job to help. I’m glad that she’s doing well,” said Piper.  


“Did you see her today?” asked Sal, “She was supposed to get her cast off”.  


“No, I didn’t catch her. Usually for cast removal, our Nurse Practitioner can do it,” said Piper.  


“So, what are you doing out here?” asked Murr.  


“That’s not our business,” said Sal, glaring at Murr.  


“It’s ok, just getting some fresh air,” said Piper.  


Sal draws Piper away from the other Jokers and talks softly, “Are you sure you’re not hurt?” asks Sal.  


Putting her hand on his chest, Piper says,” I’m fine. What will it take for you to believe me?”  


“Go out with me tonight,” blurted Sal, impulsively.  


Laughing, Piper asked, “Is this how you get all your dates?”  


“No,” chuckled Sal, “however, I feel I owe you for landing on top of you.”  


“Ok, I accept,” said Piper.  


“Great!” exclaims Sal, “here’s my number. Call me or text me and let me know what time works for you.”  


“Ok, I’ll talk to you later,” said Piper, walking away.  


Turning towards his friends, Sal smiles and says, “Boys, I have a date!”


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets a little alone time before Piper comes over

The rest of Sal’s day blew by after his run in with Piper. He was still blushing over how clumsy he was, falling on top of her. Murr was the loser for the episode, so Joe, Q, and Sal all plotted for his punishment. The Jokers went back to the TruTV Studios to plan, sending Murr home for the day.  


After working a few hours on Murr’s punishment and laying the groundwork for it, Sal went home to the house he bought. It was one of his first major purchases after the success of Impractical Jokers and he was very proud of his accomplishment but owning a house was a big responsibility he didn’t always have time to care for. So, he gave back to the neighborhood where he lived and hired local teens to mow his lawn or shovel snow whenever he was out of town, which seemed more and more frequent.

As he got home and sat down to relax, he began thinking of where he wanted to take Piper on their first date. He still hadn’t received a call or text from her, so he wasn’t certain if or when it would happen.  
Just thinking of her got Sal hard. The way she felt beneath him made his dick twitch. Groaning, Sal unzipped his pants and released his huge cock. He began stroking himself firmly, up and down, thinking of how fucking fantastic it would be if it were Piper riding him. The thought of her tight pussy wrapped around him, gripping him like a vise, made him start sweating. Sal could feel his balls tightening, signaling that his release was close. Shouting a loud guttural cry, Sal’s semen jetted from his tip, streams of come shooting into the air and landing on his bare thighs. His orgasm seemed to go on forever, as he couldn’t remember the last time he’d masturbated. Usually during Sal’s dating dry spells, he’d take care of himself. He wasn’t against the occasional masturbation but nothing could compare to being buried balls deep in a woman’s vagina.

After his heart rate slowed down, Sal lumbered to his feet to clean up. Deciding to shower after his cum ran down his thighs, he jumped into the shower, so that he didn’t smell like sex, and got ready, hoping for a call from Piper soon.

After having Sal fall on top of her, Piper’s day got even more chaotic. First she had to extract a peanut from up a toddler’s nose, placed there by her older brother. He wanted to see if it could go in one side of her nose and come out the other. From there, Piper had to go into emergency surgery of a teenage boy, who thought riding his bicycle, without a helmet and while texting at the same time was a smart move. He crashed after going airborne on a hill and ended up with his femur bone snapping in two, with the lower half at a 90* angle.  
Finally, after the surgery, Piper’s last patient of the day required twenty stitches after a woodshop accident at the local high school.

Piper sighed a big sigh of relief after her day and started to leave the hospital when Jason Chase, the hospital administrator, stopped her.  


“Piper, a word,” said Jason.  


Sighing, Piper followed Jason to the hall.  


“Yes, Jason?” asked Piper.  


“Tina Walker was supposed to be on call tonight but had a family emergency so we need you to cover for her,” began Jason.  


“Jason, I have plans tonight,” protested Piper.  


“Well, those plans are going to have to change,” said Jason.  


“Fine! But I’m taking tomorrow off,” stated Piper, flatly and walked away before Jason could say anything.  


Looking at the time, after 6 p.m., Piper cursed silently because she hadn’t had a chance to call or text Sal. Groaning, Piper dialed Sal’s number and waited for him to pick up.  


“Hello?” said Sal.  


“Hey, Sal, it’s Piper,” said Piper, exhaustion in her voice.  


“Hey, honey, what’s wrong?” asked Sal, concerned.  


“Nothing, just a long day,” said Piper.  


“You sound exhausted. Do you want to cancel?” asked Sal.  


“No, I’d really want to see you but I don’t feel like going out. Would you mind if we just stayed in?” asked Piper.  


“Sure, doll, anything for you,” said Sal, “why don’t you come over and we’ll order in.”  


“Ok, sounds good,” sighed Piper.  


“What kind of food do you like?” asked Sal.  


“Anything at this point will be good,” said Piper.  


After saying goodbye, Piper quickly jumped in the shower to let the day’s stress wash over her. After dressing in a summer dress with spaghetti straps and sandals, Piper headed towards Sal’s house.


	4. Feels like the first time every time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Sal make each other happy

Sal straightened up his living room being OCD that he was. He wanted to make sure everything looked good for Piper’s arrival. He placed an order to the local Chinese restaurant that he trusted and waited for Piper to show. 

Piper rang Sal’s door just as the delivery guy walked up. Both Piper and the delivery guy waited for Sal to answer. 

Sal opened the door to find Piper and the food standing side by side. Sal ushered Piper in and paid the guy. After shutting the door, Sal placed to food on the floor and embraced Piper in a big bear hug, gently kissing her lips. 

The sweetness of his kiss melted Piper’s bones, as she returned Sal’s kiss with desire. Piper could feel Sal’s cock come alive and start to harden. Sal, feeling himself stiffen at her contact, pulled himself away abruptly. 

“Sorry about that,” stammered Sal, embarrassed by his horny teenage boy reaction. 

Piper pulled him back towards her, his full front pressing up against her, his cock resting at her core. The sultry look that Piper gave Sal showed him that she didn’t mind his sexual reaction to her and that she wanted to explore more of his body. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, I’m flattered you find me attractive. I have been thinking of nothing but you for the past six weeks, Sal,” stated Piper. 

“Me, too. You’ve been in my dreams,” said Sal, nervously. 

“What kind of dreams have you had of me?” inquired Piper, curiously. 

“Uh, well, uh……” hemmed and hawed Sal. 

“Well, why don’t I tell you what I’ve dreamt of you doing then,” said Piper, “in one dream I had you and I were outside, under the stars, making love. Your green eyes glittered like the diamonds in the sky. In another dream, I dreamt that you were fucking me so hard that we both came explosively, your cum running down my thighs.” 

“Oh, god, Piper!!” moaned Sal, turned on by the vision of being buried in her. 

Sal backed Pipe up against the wall and lifted her off the ground. Piper wrapped her legs around Sal’s waist as he pressed her into the hard surface. Sal grounded his dick into the juncture of Piper’s legs, feeling her wet core through her soaking panties. Unable to stand it any longer, Sal carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed. He lifted her dress and saw her tiny silk panties, a dark spot spreading across the crotch of her legs. Inhaling her sweet scent, Sal removed Piper’s panties to reveal her beautiful blonde thatch of curls at her legs. Sal parted her lips and saw nothing but a small, pink rosebud at the center of her dew. Gingerly touching her clit, Sal ran his finger through her slickness, covering his forefinger with her thick arousal. He then inserted his long middle finger into her pussy, feeling her pussy walls suck greedily at his finger, as he stroked her inner walls. Finding her G-spot, Sal continued to stroke until Piper’s hips started bucking. 

“Oh, god, Sal, please, more,” cried Piper, writing under his ministrations. 

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby, come for me,” begged Sal. 

Still, finger fucking her, Sal leaned over to suck her clit. The motion of both having Sal’s finger stroking that magical spot in her pussy and his marvelous tongue playing with her clit was too much for Piper to handle. 

“OhmigodSal, I’m coming, I’m coming!!!!” screamed Piper, in ecstasy. 

Removing his finger, Sal placed his mouth on her entrance and felt her shoot her come all over his mouth. The taste of her orgasm was sweet, as Sal stuck his tongue into her pussy and licked the icing off her. Piper had gripped Sal’s bedsheets so hard, that they were bunched up in her hands. 

Getting up, Sal looked down at Piper laying boneless on his bed. Her face was flushed red, her eyes dilated from the orgasm. Her nipples bored two tight holes through the fabric of her dress, standing up at attention, begging for Sal to lick them. Drawing her dress off over her head, Sal began to lick and suck Piper’s perfectly pink nipples. Each nipple was puckered to a hard peak, aching. Piper’s hands went to Sal’s shirt and shorts, trying to rip off both so she could run her hands over his body. 

Sal removed his pants and boxers, releasing his cock. Piper’s eyes glazed when she saw his size. 

“Oh, Sal, you’re beautiful,” breathed Piper, taking in his dick. Piper reached her hand out for him and wrapped it around his girth. Her hands were so small that she couldn’t wrap her fingers all away around him. Sal moaned at the contact of her hands, gripping him. 

“Oh baby, I want to fuck you hard, so hard you’ll scream my name,” said Sal. 

“Please, Sal, give it to me,” begged Piper. 

Sal lifted Piper up to her hands and knees and got behind her. He grabbed his cock head and ran it through her wet folds, lubricating his thick head in her juices so that he could penetrate easily. 

“Ok, baby, I’m going to push in. If I hurt you, stop me, I don’t want it to hurt you ever,” said Sal. 

“Sal, you could never hurt me,” said Piper, glancing over her shoulder at him. 

Sweating nervously, Sal pushed his tip in and groaned at the sensation of being in Piper. Piper wasn’t a virgin by any means but Sal was by far the largest she had ever accommodated. Her pussy was like a tight glove, sucking Sal’s cock in further and further. Finally, Sal stopped when his balls rested up against Piper’s ass. Sal leaned over her and started nibbling on her shoulder and neck, making Piper moan at the feeling. At one sensitive spot, Piper exhaled loudly and her pussy clenched Sal’s dick. Sal started thrusting in and out of her, picking up speed, watching as his dick pulled out and then back in. Nothing was more of turn on for Sal than to see his length buried in Piper. Nearing his orgasm, Sal reached around and found Piper’s magic button and started playing with it, flicking it with his finger. Suddenly, Piper cried out, as her orgasm washed over her. The feeling of her walls contracting around him, sent Sal over as he emptied his load deep into her. He stilled his hips, as his cock twitched and spasmed and sent come flowing down her inside thighs. Piper collapsed from the orgasm and drew Sal on top of her. Afraid he would crush her, Sal tried to lift off but Piper insisted he stay in her and so Sal carefully lowered himself on to her, covering her body with his. Slowly, Sal’s erection went flaccid and his cock slipped wetly out of her. Rolling off of Piper, Sal pulled her to his side and tucked her under his chin. He could hear her soft rhythmic breathing, indicating that she had fallen asleep. Smiling to himself, Sal closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep,


	5. Will she or Won't she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Piper come to a big decision

Piper came awake to the sound of her phone going off. She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep but woke up instantly, as she had done while doing her residency and internship.  


Grabbing her phone, Piper answered groggily, “Dr. Martin.”  


“Dr. Martin, this is the answering service, you have a call from a patient,” said the receptionist.  


After taking the number down, Piper hung up with the on-call answering service and called the patient. Fortunately, the patient’s issue wasn’t serious, just the nerves of a first time mother. After instructing the mother what to do for her infant’s fever, Piper looked down at Sal, still asleep in bed.  


Sal’s dark hair was mussed up from where she had played with the soft locks. In the dim light from her phone, she noticed he had a little red mark on his shoulder from where she may or may not have bitten. Piper started blushing at her actions. She had never gone to bed with a man after only knowing him for so short a time. She felt like she was easy and was concerned on how Sal would view her now that he’d slept with her. A frown marred her face as Sal opened his eyes. Seeing Piper frowning, made Sal feel uneasy. He was afraid she was upset with something that had happened between them. Seeing Sal awake, Piper changed her frown into a big smile. She leaned over towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. Sal closed his eyes, as he deepened their kiss, and his brain told him that he was worrying needlessly.  


“Hey, sweetie, did you sleep well?” asked Sal.  


“Yeah, I’m great. How did you sleep?” grinned Piper.  


“Very well, if you know what I mean,” smirked Sal.  


Playfully, Piper shoved Sal’s shoulder. Sal surprised her by grabbing her and rolling her on top of him. Settled between his thighs, Piper could feel him stirring and coming alive. Reaching down, Piper stroked Sal’s length, bringing him fully alive. Her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulder, with her curls touching Sal’s stomach. She scooted down the length of his body, towards his cock, and got eye to eye with it. Looking up at Sal, Piper started to swipe his length with her tongue, starting down at the base near his balls and running her tongue up to the top of his head. Sal moaned at the sensation of Piper sucking him. Suddenly, she swallowed him deeply, he could feel his tip poking the back of her throat.  


“Oh, god, Piper, that’s so fucking good baby, I’m going come if you don’t quit,” exclaimed Sal.  


“mmmmmmmmmmmm…….” Rumbled Piper, her throat vibrating.  


Piper started sliding her mouth up and down Sal’s long shaft, while her fingers caressed his balls. His testicles tightened up under her fingers and Piper could tell from the erratic way Sal was breathing that he was very close to coming. Sal reached down to grab Piper’s shoulders, wanting to pull her up before he could shoot off but as he started to grab them, he shot his load in her mouth. The salty taste of Sal’s ejaculation hit the back of Piper’s throat hot and fast. She could feel the semen jetting in spurts, til finally she milked him dry. Sal sighed contentedly as Piper got up to wipe her mouth off. She went into Sal’s bathroom to get a drink of water and wash the remains of his come from her mouth. Entering back into the room, she saw Sal lying spread eagle on the bed, his soft cock flopping over his thigh. The light from the hallway illuminated his body and that’s when she discovered Sal had a tattoo of a boy on his left thigh.

“Uh, Sal, who’s the boy on tattooed on your leg?” inquired Piper.  


Silently cursing one Joseph Anthony Gatto, Sal turned towards Piper and pulled him into his side and said, “That’s Jaden Smith, Will Smith’s son.”  


“Yeah, I know who Will Smith’s son is, but why do you have him tattooed on your thigh?” asked Piper, perplexed.  


“Ok, so you know what I do for a living?” began Sal, “for the punishment, Brian, James and I had to get tattoos. It was Joe’s idea.”  


“So, did Brian and James get Will and Jada?” asked Piper.  


“No,” scowled Sal, darkly, “there’s didn’t take as long as mine did. Q got a cat with the words, ’38 Lives alone has three cats’ and Murr got a ferret skydiving”.  


Trying to stifle a giggle, Piper asked, “Then why Jaden Smith for you?”  


Sal’s reply was, “Because Joe Gatto is a motherfucker!!!”  


At that outburst, Piper started rolling with laughter. She tried to contain her laughter after seeing Sal’s dirty look he was shooting her.  


“Oh, Sal, it’s ok, I’m sorry. I know you don’t find it funny,” said Piper.  


“It’s not that I’m not over the tattoo it’s just I have to go through this every time I am intimate with a woman and so it’s embarrassing,” said Sal.  


“Ok, so you’ve had a lot of women since you got it?” asked Piper.  


“No, you’re the first in a VERY long time,” sighed Sal, glumly, “I really wanted to make a good impression on you, though.”  


Cradling Sal’s face in her hands, Piper looked into his green eyes, her blue ones radiating her feelings for him.  


“Sal, you’re the first man for me in a very, very long time,” began Piper, “I don’t want you to think that I always fall into bed with every man on the first date, because it is actually the first time I have EVER done that. I was impressed the first time I met you, in the emergency room. I could tell you were ready to pass out because of Madison’s injury but you held it together for her and for Leah. That takes courage to be strong for a little girl so she isn’t frightened any more than she already was.”  


Sal smiled when he heard Piper’s words. He realized that she wasn’t just saying that to placate him but she really meant it.  


“Thanks, sweetie, I appreciate it. And I don’t think less of you because we slept together on our first date. I have dreamt of you so many times these past six weeks but I didn’t know how to go about asking you out. I’m sorry that I had to end up falling on you to get the nerve to ask you out but I’m not sorry that we ran into each other.”  


“So, where do you see this going between us?” asked Piper, timidly.  


“I want you, Piper, any way I can have you. If you want to be serious, we can. If you would rather it be casual, ok. You let me know what you want,” said Sal, seriously.  


Without hesitation, Piper said, “I want us to be exclusive. I want to see where we go.”  


Hugging her tightly, Sal said, “Me, too, love. Me, too.”


	6. Take My Breath Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Piper take it deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to keep my stories as realistic as possible so I did some research online in regards to The Tenderloins. The information in story came from two interviews, one from Joe and one from Brian.
> 
> Sorry for the long chapter

Sal was lying with Piper in his arms, when suddenly the room filled with a loud rumble, originating from around Piper’s stomach. 

“LOL oh, my,” cried Piper, “I guess someone’s hungry!” 

Laughing, Sal realized that he had left their dinner, now very cold, on the floor by the front door when Piper came in. He wasn’t sorry that the food went cold, as he enjoyed the dessert that Piper gave him. Smiling down at Piper’s laughing face, Sal asked, “Do you want to go out and get something or should I order in again?” 

“Oh, Sal, I’m sorry for ruining dinner,” said Piper. 

“You didn’t ruin anything, Pipes. You made my evening better than I could ever imagine,” said Sal. 

“Ok, as long as you’re not disappointed,” said Piper. 

“No, absolutely not,” said Sal. 

Getting up, he offered his hand to Piper and lifted her to her feet. Leading her into his bathroom, Sal started the water running in the big, over-sized shower. Stepping in, he guided Piper in and started to wash her hair. His big hands started massaging Piper’s scalp, causing her to moan in ecstasy. At the sound of her moans, Sal’s dick started to come to life. Shaking his head, Sal tried to get his erection down but to no avail. Piper leaned back into Sal’s broad chest and felt someone poking her in the ass. Turning her head, she looked down and saw Sal’s impressive erection. 

“Already? My, my, isn’t someone being a little greedy,” purred Piper. 

Tilting her head up, Piper’s blue eyes looked into Sal’s minty green ones. She slowly tilted his head towards her, and claimed his lips with hers. Sal’s hands automatically went to her creamy breasts, with the perfect pink nipples, standing erect. He started stroking the tips with the pad of his thumb, his other thumb mimicking his other one. Gasping with pure joy, Piper’s head fell back as she absorbed the sensations coursing through her body. Her nerve endings felt like they were alive by Sal’s electric touch. Reaching one of his hands downward, Sal parted Piper’s legs and started fiddling with her core. Sliding one of his long fingers in her pussy, Sal started stroking inwardly, finding her magical G-spot. Sal pressed Piper up against the wall to keep her standing upward and continued his ministration to her magic button. Unable to do anything but hold on for dear life, Piper gripped Sal’s hair tightly as she came undone. 

“SAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!!!! I’M COMING!!!!!” screamed Piper, her voice raw. 

After the shock waves of her orgasm were through, Piper slumped into Sal’s hard body, curling into his broad chest. Sal’s cock was throbbing, begging for its own release but Sal wouldn’t rush Piper’s journey back to earth. He held her tightly, his eyes closed, savoring the moment of having her in his arms. He couldn’t believe how incredibly lucky he was to have such a wonderful, beautiful woman right now. 

Glancing up at Sal through her eyelashes, Piper looked down at his erection and could see how much he needed relief. Grabbing his cock, she started stroking up and down firmly, finding the rhythm that Sal needed to come. Sal wanted to feel her pulse around his cock when he came, so he lifted her up and impaled himself with one swift motion. 

“Hold onto me, baby, I’m gonna take this fast and rough,” said Sal. 

Thrilled that he wasn’t going to treat her like a porcelain doll, Piper wrapped her long legs around his waist as he pushed her up against the shower wall and began thrusting hard. Their slick bodies made it easy for his entry and exit out of her body and he began to pant as he got closer to his release. Looking her in the eyes, Sal started to grunt as he could feel his balls tightening up. Piper could see his eyes dilating in anticipation and just as he touched her clit and started stroking her to make her come with him, Sal shouted, “OHMIGODPIPERSOFUCKINGOOD!!!!” and pulsed roughly in her. He pinned her back to the wall as his hips gyrated against her core, pumping his come in her. He could feel it sliding down his thighs as he finished emptying himself. Breathless, he kept Piper up against the wall until he could control his breathing. Once under control, he slid her down his body, where the two fell into a boneless heap on the shower floor. Water was still streaming down their bodies, threatening to down them both, so Sal reached over to shut the water off. 

Being the emotional man that he was, Sal started to cry. Piper looked over at him and touched his tears, as they rolled down his face. 

Concerned, she asked him, “What’s wrong, love?” 

Hearing her call him “love”, made him cry even more. 

“Sal, darling, please talk to me,” begged Piper. 

Composing himself, Sal sniffed and then said, “I’ve never been happier in my entire life than right now, Piper. I’m never had a woman make me feel so good about myself as you do. I know I’m not as fit as I should be but you have accepted me, just as I am.” 

“Oh. Sal! I would never want to change you. I love you just as you are. I love your body, it makes me feel safe, when I’m cuddled next to you. You’re perfect,” said Piper, her eyes misting up. 

Laughing and snuffling, Sal said, “I better stop blubbering or you’ll wonder what kind of a man you hooked up with.” 

Smiling gently, Piper said, “I already know what kind of a man I hooked up with. A man who is sensitive and kind and is thoughtful. The kind of man any woman would be happy to have in her life.” 

With that, Sal stood up and lifted Piper to her feet and helped her out of the shower. Once out, he wrapped her up in his big, fluffy towel and wrapped her hair. Wrapping a towel around his waist, he led her back into his bedroom where he sat her on his bed and began to dry her long blonde hair. 

Enjoying the pampering, Piper asked him, “How do you know how to do this?” 

Chuckling, Sal said, “I have three younger sisters and no brothers. I had to help my parents with them.” 

After Sal was done drying her hair, he offered her a comb to brush it out. Piper took the comb and started brushing through her long strands. While she brushed, Sal got dressed, not trusting himself to help dry her body because he knew it would end up in another lovemaking session and he was getting hungry too. 

After dressing, Sal and Piper left his house and drove into town to The Roadhouse, a small, quaint, Italian place. There they shared some antipasto, garlic bread and salad and their individual entrees. Satisfied with dinner, they drove back to Sal’s house. 

Uncertain of whether Piper wanted to stay or not, Sal looked at her questioningly. 

“What’s on your mind, Sal?” asked Piper. 

“I was wondering if you would like to spend the night or if you have to leave?” said Sal, nervously. 

Smiling, Piper took Sal’s hand and said, “Absolutely”. 

Closing the door behind them, Sal picked up the cold Chinese and threw it in the trashcan. Walking back to Piper, Sal asked, “What would you like to do now?” 

Embarrassed, Piper said, “How about watching one of your shows? I’ve never seen it before.” 

Sal led Piper to the couch and turned on the TV. Sure enough, Impractical Jokers was playing on TruTv. Hoping Piper would enjoy it, Sal watched nervously as she watched the screen. Laughing at the jokes and the blunders, Piper glanced over at Sal and smiled big. 

“You guys are a riot,” exclaimed Piper, “and these are the guys that I met at Union Square?” 

“Yeah, these are my three best friends,” said Sal, “it’s taken us years to make it big. We pitched our show to several networks but no one wanted us, until MTV and TruTV saw the demo. The North/South Productions work in conjunction with us and Murr is still a Senior VP of Development there.” 

“Wow, did you all major in acting or comedy in college?” asked Piper. 

“No,” laughed Sal, “I have a Bachelor’s in Finance. Joe has an Accounting degree and worked for a consulting firm. Murr has a Bachelor’s in English and Q was a fireman for the FDNY.” 

“Wow, to study all that and come up with comedy is amazing,” exclaimed Piper. 

“We started our comedy troupe, The Tenderloins, back in 1999, but Joe then moved out to L.A. for a while and we had to put it on hold,” said Sal, “We started out in comedy clubs, once Joe returned to New York City, and from there we started entering contests and winning. Finally, we pitched an idea to the networks and we had to choose between going with MTV or TruTV. We chose TruTV and our first episode aired in December 2011. From there on, it’s been downhill. We’ve picked up steam and fans and toured all over the States. We’ve even gone to the UK.” 

“Wow, that’s amazing. You guys have worked hard and deserve all your success,” said Piper. 

“What about you? How did you choose becoming a doctor?” asked Sal. 

“Well, I’ve always enjoyed caring for others. I’m an only child, so I had no younger siblings, so I would care for the neighborhood kids. My mom said that I should become a doctor, since I was concerned about others. So, after high school I applied to John Hopkins in Baltimore and was accepted. After doing my schooling, I did my residency and graduate work at Harvard University. After finishing at Harvard, I returned to Manhatten, to work at the Center for Children.” 

“Harvard graduate, impressive,” said Sal, “I’d like to see your degree one day.” 

“Sure, next date you can come over to my place,” said Piper. 

“Do you have any cats by chance?” asked Sal, nervously. 

“No, why?” asked Piper, curious. 

“I don’t like cats,” said Sal. 

Laughing, Piper said, “You’re safe.” 

Noticing the time and knowing she could be paged, Piper said, “I need to go to bed. I’m on call tonight.” 

“Oh, no problem, we can go to bed,” said Sal. 

Walking into Sal’s bedroom, Piper lets her dress drop and reveals her silky panties. Sal’s green eyes turn jade, as they dilate and take in the glorious view. Piper turns her head and glances over her shoulder at Sal in a come hither glance. Needing no encouragement, Sal rushes to her side and starts stroking her silky soft skin. Kissing her neck and working his way down, Sal starts fondling her breasts from behind, his erection working its way to full arousal. Unbuttoning his shorts, Piper reaches in and pulls out his member and starts to fondle his balls. Sal quickly sheds his shirt and Piper’s panties until both are standing stark naked in the room. Looking at Sal’s body, Piper appreciates his broad shoulders and chest and his narrow waist. His erection is standing at full attention, jutting out at a 45* angle. Lying down on the bed, Piper poses in an erotic pose and Sal crawls up next to her. He trails his fingers down her body to her juncture and plays with the thicket of curls. Parting them, he finds her taut bud, ready to be touched. Sal strokes her clit, dipping his finger into her pussy to lubricate it. Soon her pussy is saturated with her dew and clinging to Sal’s fingers. Sal can see the mucous threads from her arousal dripping from his hand. Aroused by the sight, Sal can feel the pre-cum pearling on the tip of his head. Piper’s fingers run through it, smearing the cum onto his shaft, as she strokes it firmly. Piper covers his cock head with her palm and starts rubbing it in circles. The frisson from her movement causes more pre-cum to seep from Sal’s tip, coating her hand and allowing her strokes to glide on his satiny skin. 

Piper, removes her hand from Sal’s dick and climbs up above his hips. Slowly she lowers herself until her small opening is aligned with Sal’s cock and slowly lowers herself onto him until he is all the way in. Sal groans at the feeling of being encased in her warm pussy, her walls sucking at him. Riding cowgirl, Piper begins moving up and down, rotating her hips as she lowers herself. Sal grabs her hips and helps her thrust in and out. Her breasts bounce at the movement and Sal is glued to them. Finally, Piper picks up the speed they both need in order to come and Sal starts tweaking her nipples as she rides him hard. The nipple tweaking sends Piper into the atmosphere as her orgasm flashes through her body hard. Sal shouts as he shoots his load in her and Piper collapses on top of Sal’s body. Piper starts to move off of him but Sal puts his hands on her ass, holding her to him. Piper snuggles in and quickly falls asleep. Sal is content with holding Piper on top and pulls the covers over the two of them and falls to sleep.


	7. One of Those *Bleeping* Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense for Piper at work. Sal almost has a cow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so at the beginning of this story, I edited my tag warnings. For those who may have had a bad experience related to guns, please don't follow this chapter. Next chapter you can pick up from what you missed. Will only mention incident, not rehash whole ordeal. Won't say that this is the most graphic detail of the story but want to give my readers a heads up. I know I am sensitive to certain topics due to my experiences and don't want to trigger someone unintentionally.

Piper enjoyed her day off and time spent with Sal. However, the time went by too quickly and it was time for her to get back to the Children’s Center. Walking into the lobby that morning, Piper greeted the desk clerk, Molly, with a wave. Molly waved back and said, “It’s good to see you back, Dr. Martin.” 

Heading for her office, Piper passed several nurses and orderlies rushing to and fro. Sadly, the Center for Children was never slow, nor was it ever dull. Getting to her office, Piper sat down at her desk to check her email messages and catch any phone messages left. As she was working, her cell went off. It was a text from Sal. ‘Enjoyed our time together, darling, hope you have a good day. See you tonight. Love, Sal’. Smiling to herself, Piper replied, ‘You made my time off worthwhile. Good luck with your filming today. Love, Piper’ 

Feeling giddy at her newfound romance, Piper didn’t hear the commotion that was going on outside her office door. Several gunshots brought Piper out of her concentration and she ran to her door to see what had happened. 

Outside in the E.R. center, a lone gunman, dressed in black jeans and t-shirt, stood with a loaded machine gun which had just been discharged. Screams could be heard throughout the facility, as patients scrambled to get away from the man. Children were whimpering in fear as their parents tried to shield them from the bullets spraying. Nurses and orderlies were cowering as the man was shouting for everyone to stay down. Piper was cautiously making her way to the front desk to sound the silent alarm when someone’s phone went off in her direction, causing the gunman to spot her. He pointed his gun at her and told her to stop. Piper froze where she stood, afraid to agitate the man until she could find out what he wanted. A security guard blindly charged into the area and the gunman fired off five shots, hitting the guard several times. Blood started pouring out from his wounds and causing more panic and mayhem. Firing his gun into the ceiling, the gunman shouted, “Shut the fuck up!” 

Gesturing with his gun, he pointed to Piper and said, “Get over here, bitch!” 

Piper walked slowly towards him, with her hands up to show she wasn’t going to cause a problem. 

“Who are you? What do you want?” asked Piper. 

“None ya business, bitch, just get over here or else someone gets it,” the man shouted. 

Piper walked up to him and could see the adrenaline rushing through his body. His eyes bulged and he was twitching as he nervously glanced around him. When she got near him, he grabbed her and pushed her in front of him. Holding her as a shield, the man started walking around the E.R. area looking for someone or something. As they neared the last row of patient rooms, the man found what he was looking for. Inside the last room was a mother and daughter. Pushing Piper inside, the man closed the door behind them and started advancing on the two. The mother looked at the man and jumped in front of her daughter to protect her. The gunman shot five rounds into the woman’s chest, blood blossoming from the wounds. The woman fell on the ground, dead before she hit it. The little girl started crying and said, “Daddy, why’d you hurt Mommy?” The man said, “It’s ok, Isabella. Daddy’s gonna take care of you.” Piper stood there stunned at what had happened. Tears filled her eyes for the woman and her daughter. The man grabbed Isabella and told Piper to carry her, as he trained the gun at Piper’s head. “Don’t try any funny business or else you’re next.” 

Piper carried Isabella and walked slowly away from the dead body. She prayed that she would live to see Sal and silently swore that if she made it out alive today, that she would tell him how much she loved him. Outside the building, police pulled up enforce. SWAT was called in and news channels sent their vans and reporters to cover the hostage situation. 

The guys were done filming and headed back to the studio to edit and plan. Once in the building, Joe, Murr and Q’s phones all went off. Each man looked at their phone texts and their eyes went wide. Sal’s phone didn’t go off because his phone ended up dying on him, without his knowledge. Plugging in his phone to the charger, he waited for it to charge so he could retrieve and messages or texts. 

“Turn the TV on,” commanded Joe. 

“Why?” asked Sal, puzzled by his friend’s tone of voice. 

Murr turned on the TV and turned to their local news channel. A reporter was standing grimly in front of the Center for Children’s hospital. 

“This is Ted Willis from Channel 10 news. I’m in front of the Center for Children hospital reporting live from outside. SWAT and NYPD have surrounded the hospital after several calls were made to 911 that a gunman had taken the hospital hostage. It is unclear what or who this lone man is searching for but witnesses say at least one person is injured and possibly more. We’ll keep you updated on this situation as more becomes available.” 

Sal’s eyes went wide with panic, as he realized that Piper would be in the hospital right now. His phone had enough juice to allow him to text her with it still plugged in. He texted, ‘Are you alright? Please let me know!!!’ and sent it. 

Joe, Murr and Q all looked towards Sal, concern on their face. 

“Isn’t that Piper’s hospital?” questioned Q. 

“Yeah, I just texted her. I hope she answers,” said Sal, worriedly. 

“This is Ted Willis, Channel 10 news. Sources have told us that the gunman has definitely killed one person, a young woman, and taken a little girl and doctor hostage, using them as a shield. We cannot confirm the identity of the woman killed but witnesses say she is in her mid-30’s. We’ll interrupt regular schedule programming when we have more.” 

Sal looked at his phone, wishing it to ring or alert him to a text. However, it remained silent. Frantic and not knowing what to do, Sal tells the others, “I’m going down there. I can’t just stand her and wait, not knowing.” 

Joe, Murr and Q all looked at each other and silently agreed that they needed to be with Sal, in his frame of mind, they couldn’t be sure what Sal would do. 

Joe said, “Ok, Sal, we’ll go with you. We want to make sure Piper is ok, too.” 

Grateful for his friends’ support, Sal grabs his phone and charger as they race downstairs to Joe’s car and Joe takes off for the hospital. Sal keeps glancing at his phone, hoping that Piper will respond. Traffic is congested and the guys have to end up parking several blocks away from the hospital due to all the police and SWAT team vehicles clogging the area. Sal, Joe, Murr and Q all run towards the hospital, hoping to catch a glimpse of Piper outside. As they draw closer, they run into a police barricade. Sal starts to go around it when an officer stops him. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, sir, you can’t go in here!” exclaimed the officer. 

“Officer, I need to go in, my girlfriend is in that hospital,” cried Sal, frantic. 

“Sir, I cannot allow you in. You must go to the waiting area for families,” said the officer, sternly, “Maybe she is there.” 

Reluctant to leave, but knowing he would only get into trouble, Sal glumly wandered over to the waiting area. He and the guys start looking around, looking for a flash of long blonde hair. When he doesn’t see it, Sal begins to hyperventilate. 

“We need some help for my friend,” Q yells, “Please, can a doctor help him?” 

“What’s the matter, sir,” asked a doctor. 

“My friend is hyperventilating because he can’t find his girlfriend out here. She’s a doctor,” stated Joe. 

“I’m Jason Chase, hospital administrator. Who are you looking for?” asked Jason. 

“P-P-P-Piper Martin,” gasped Sal, in between wheezes. 

At hearing Piper’s name, Jason went still. 

“What doc? What’s wrong?” asked Murr, looking worried. 

“Uh, I have no way of saying this gently but Piper,” began Jason. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” screamed Sal, shaking and collapsing into Q’s arms, “PIPER!!!!!!!!!!!” 

Murr, Joe and Q all look sick to their stomachs, trying to support their best friend in his heartache. 

“Sir, Piper has been taken hostage,” explained Jason, “witnesses evacuated saw her be grabbed by the gunman.” 

Sobbing, Sal couldn’t process what Jason was saying. “You mean she isn’t the one killed?” 

“No, as far as we know, she’s still alive,” said Jason. 

“Oh thank God,” said Sal, bending at the waist. He places his hand on his chest, feeling like he’s going to have a heart attack. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get your names?” said Jason. 

“I’m Sal Vulcano. These are my friends, Joe Gatto, James Murray and Brian Quinn.” 

“Mr. Vulcano, you can stay with our families in this area and wait until we know more,” said Jason, kindly. 

“Thank you Dr. Chase,” said Joe, quietly, eyeballing Sal and his condition. 

Just at that moment, the crowd starts murmuring and rustling, like something is happening at the Center. Sal, and the Jokers start pushing their way to the front of the line to get a view of what is happening. What greets their eyes shocks them all. The gunman comes out with Piper and Isabella leading, his gun trained at Piper’s head. Sal’s heart drops as he sees Piper helpless and held hostage. 

“Piper!” whispers Sal. 

That’s when a loud shot rang out and all hell broke loose.


	8. Aftershocks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets a little help from his friends

Nothing could prepare Sal for what was about to happen. In his entire thirty-nine years of life, he’d never witnessed or experienced anything like this before. When the shot rang out, people started running and screaming, not knowing where it came from. Sal and the Jokers were jostled by panic-stricken families and bystanders trying to escape. Sal could see over the top of the crowd and saw Piper fall forward, as if she had been shot. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” screamed Sal, trying to push his way forward. “Oh, God, noooooooooooo!” 

It took Joe, Murr and Q combined to keep Sal from breaking through to where Piper lay motionless. Sal was in a hysterical state of mind, his adrenaline pumping. He started fighting his three best friends like a man on a mission, trying to reach the woman he loved. All three Jokers had to grab and arm or a leg to keep him motionless. Q and Joe had his arms, while Murr was literally sitting and clinging to one of Sal’s legs like a small child. 

“Let me go,” sobbed Sal, not understanding why his friends were keeping him from Piper. Finally, Sal’s adrenaline high came crashing down and the Jokers now had to hold him up to keep him from collapsing. Q wrapped his arms around Sal’s shoulders as Sal sat on the ground, his face buried in his hands. His body shook from the wrenching sobs coming from within. Q looked helplessly on, not knowing what to say or do to console his friend. Sal had been there for him during his bleakest time, right after his broken engagement and carried him through, promising him there would be better days. Q wanted to do the same for his friend but right now, empty platitudes weren’t going to console the bigger man. Murr looked stricken, his face taut with worry for Sal’s state of mind. He and Sal weren’t as close as Brian was but Sal was still one of his few best friends in the world. Murr, for all his annoying habits, was a loyal as they came. Joe started glancing around to see what was going on, to make sure that they weren’t going to be in any danger. His blue eyes widened when he saw movement over where Piper was. The gunman had fallen across her body but Joe could see some movement coming from Piper. He hoped that it wasn’t her body going into its death throes. Watching carefully, Joe spots Piper’s head start to lift, as if dazed by the tumble forward. 

SWAT and NYPD rushed forward to investigate the situation, blocking Joe’s view. Finally, the EMT came rushing in with a stretcher and the area made a path for them. Joe could see that Piper was being helped up, after the police rolled the gunman’s body off of her. EMTs were sitting her on the bed along with Isabella, giving the two of them the look over. 

“Sal,” said Joe, urgently, “Sal, she’s not dead. Piper’s not dead, she’s alive!” 

At first Sal couldn’t compute in his brain what Joe was saying to him but Joe repeating his previous statement sunk in. Sal’s eyes lit up and he scrambled to his feet. Moving closer to the barricade, Sal could see Piper being tended to by the EMT. 

“Piper!” screamed Sal, waving his arms frantically. 

Piper looked up and saw Sal waving to her. She got up woozily and started to make her way over to him. Sal ran past the barricade to Piper and when they met, he scooped her up in his arms. 

“Ohmigod,” cried Sal, burying his face in her hair. 

“Sal,” sniffed Piper, tears running down her cheeks. 

“I was so scared, sweetheart, I thought I would never see you again when I found out you were the hostage. I was so scared when I first heard the news and that someone was dead and others injured. I kept playing in my mind you lying there, alone, and I would never have the chance to tell you how I feel about you,” cried Sal, tears flowing down his cheeks, while stroking her blood soaked hair. 

“I know, I was scared, too, Sal, that I would never see you again, either,” cried Piper, hugging Sal so tight. 

“Miss, we need you to come back so we can finish your examination,’ said one of the EMTs. 

“Come on, honey, you need to go back,” said Sal, gently steering Piper towards the bed. 

Piper went back to the stretcher and sat down. The EMTs finished their exam of her and declared her fit enough to leave. She hopped off the bed and Sal plastered himself to her side. Glancing over at the other bed, Piper could see a shell-shocked Isabella sitting there, non-responsive. Piper walked over to Isabella and bent down in front of the little girl. 

“Isabella?” asked Piper. 

No response, Isabella sat there staring ahead, her eyes glassy. 

“I’m sorry, Miss, the little girl is in shock,” said a female EMT. 

“What’s going to happen to her?” asked Piper. 

“We will treat her for shock and then Children’s Services will have to get involved,” said the EMT. “Is it true that her mother was killed?” 

“Yes,” said Piper, sadly, “her father killed her mother before taking us hostage.” 

Shaking her head sadly at the situation, the EMT said, “That’s too bad. CS will have to try and locate any next of kin.” 

Sal wrapped his arm around Piper’s shoulders and led her back to where the Jokers were standing, impatiently waiting. 

“Piper!” cried Joe, Murr and Q. 

The three men all wrapped Piper in a big group hug, just to reassure themselves that she was ok. 

“Hey guys,” said Piper, weakly, hugging them back for all she was worth. 

After the guys inspected her and saw that she was physically unharmed, they released her back to Sal, who promptly tucked her into his side. 

“You gave us a big scare there, darling,” drawled Joe, his Staten Island accent coming out. 

“Yeah, we were afraid you were gone,” said Q, quietly. 

“Thank goodness you’re alright,” chimed Murr. 

“Thanks guys, I was scared too,” admitted Piper. 

All of a sudden, Piper slumped over, with Sal catching her from falling. Concerned looks marred the Jokers’ faces. 

“I’m ok, just a little bit shocked,” said Piper. 

“Let’s get you home, then, honey,” said Sal. To the Jokers, he said, “I’m going to take the rest of the day off.” 

With that, Sal led Piper back to her car and got in after tucking her in the passenger seat. After buckling her in, Sal climbed into the driver’s seat and drove off.


	9. Piper's traumatic day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the day

Piper led Sal into her house and slumped near the door. She started shaking from the letdown and Sal was afraid that she was going to need medical treatment. 

“Piper, what do I need to do?” asked Sal. 

“Ju-Ju-Just h-h-h-h-hold mmmmmme,” chattered Piper. 

Sal wrapped his big arms around her and started rocking her back and forth. Suddenly Piper started sobbing uncontrollably. Sal stroked her hair, blanching at the sight of blood and other unidentifiable matter in her blonde hair. 

Even though her crying unnerved him, Sal allowed Piper to cry all over him, because he knew she needed to let it all out. Besides, he figured if he and Piper were going to be together, forever in his mind, then he would need to start letting go of some of his phobias. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Piper’s sobs subsided and she lifted her tear-streaked, puffy eyes towards Sal. 

“Thanks,” she whispered hoarsely. 

Kissing her forehead, Sal whispered, “I wouldn’t let you go for the world.” 

Smiling through her tears, Piper said, “I need a hot shower.” 

She took Sal’s hand and led him to her bathroom. She stripped out of her stained scrubs and threw everything she was wearing into a trash bag. 

“I’m never going to be able to wear those again,” said Piper. 

Sal nodded his head in agreement and Piper placed her hands on his shirt and started tugging on it. Sal lifted his arms for Piper to pull his shirt off. Next Piper unbuckled his belt and unzipped them. The shorts fells to the floor leaving him only in his boxers. Piper could see the beginning of his arousal working and shucked his boxers off. Standing naked, Piper took in the sight of Sal’s naked body, his member standing at attention and pointing upwards. A pearl of pre-cum beaded on his tip and Piper knelt down to lick it off. Sal groaned as her tongue lavished his cock head, sucking his pearl into her mouth. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm,” moaned Piper, licking her lips. 

Sal started fisting her hair, lightly, as she licked a trail down the underside of his shaft. The sensitive trail led down to his scrotum, his testicles forming tight balls inside his sack. Piper licked Sal’s taint area, causing him to jump at the sensitivity he felt. 

“Ohmygod, Piper, that’s feels fucking amazing,” groaned Sal. 

Smiling to herself, Piper was pleased that she could make her man feel such pleasure. 

Before she could do much more, Sal was dragging her upward so he could kiss her. He was gentle, at first, but then his kisses grew more urgent and passionate. The realization that he could have lost her today sunk in and he plastered her body to his, her thighs, hips and genitals meshing with his, until they became one. His cock was pressing deep into Piper’s core, causing her pussy to start to leak her arousal. Sal reached his long finger down and started diddling her clit. 

“Oh, Sal,” cried Piper, writhing under his ministrations. 

“Come for me baby,” growled Sal. 

“Oh, baby, I’m almost there,” panted Piper, trying to reach her orgasm. 

Dropping to his knees, Sal started licking her clit, while pumping his finger in her pussy. His finger was drenched in her juices, so he knew she was very close to orgasming. 

Holding onto his hair, Piper leaned back as her orgasm crashed over her. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………….Salllllllllllllllll.” screamed Piper, at the top of her lungs. 

Suddenly, Sal’s hand was covered in her juice, running down his palm to his wrist. He actually had a puddle in the palm of his hand from where she came. 

“Oh fuck, baby, you came so hard,” exclaimed Sal. 

Boneless, Piper started to slide down until Sal stood up and caught her. His come filled hand palmed her sweet ass and stroked it up and down. 

“Let’s wash you up,” said Sal. 

Reaching into the shower, Sal turned on the hot water and got the temperature just right. Stepping in, he pulls Piper to him and starts wetting her body down. The water turns red as soon as it hits Piper’s hair. Sal notices and hopes that Piper will keep her eyes closed while he tries to wash the blood out. Pouring shampoo into his hands, Sal lathers up Piper’s hair and starts washing it. Piper just stands there, letting Sal run his hands through her long hair and relishing the sensation of his massage. Sal turns her around and starts rinsing the shampoo out, making sure that all the blood and bits of matter were out. Finally, he wipes Piper’s eyes out so she can open them and green meet blue. Piper kisses Sal, her tongue playing with his, and she starts running her hands up and down his large frame. 

“Thank you for that, Sal,” murmured Piper. 

Holding her close to him, Sal whispers, “Anytime, darling.” 

“Now, let’s take care of you,” smiles Piper, impishly glancing down at Sal’s erection. 

“Come here, baby,” growls Sal, playfully, as he lifts her up and in one swift motion, impales her on his cock. 

Sal and Piper groan at the contact of him being inside of her tight pussy. 

“I never get used to how tight you are, baby,” said Sal. 

“Oh, Sal, you’re so big,” gasps Piper. 

Sal leans Piper against the shower wall and slowly starts pumping in and out of her. He wants to make love, not just fuck her, right now. His emotions of the past several hours makes him feel tender towards her. Aching slow, Sal thrusts out almost completely, only to slowly thrust his large dick in. The friction caused by his motion is exquisite and drives Piper crazy with need. Reaching in between them, Sal starts fingering her clit, rubbing the little nub jus right to make her pant. 

“Oh, Sal, please baby, I need you,’ cries Piper. 

Giving her what she wants, Sal starts thrusting harder, all the while still rubbing her clit. 

Suddenly, Sal feels the walls of her pussy contracting around his cock and Piper is crying out. Sal thrusts one last time before he comes with a loud cry, “Oh fuck I’m coming Pipier!!! Oh fuck me!!!” 

Sal’s come streams into Piper’s body, pumping every last drop of semen into her. He leans against her, her legs still wrapped around him. 

Finally, he moves back so Piper can lower her legs. Both are panting heavily. Piper starts crying from the emotional roller coaster she experienced that morning but also from the wonderful lovemaking she and Sal did. 

Turning off the water, Sal grabs some towels to wrap himself and Piper in. He picks up Piper like a groom does his bride and carries her to the bedroom where he sets her down. Piper takes off her towels and lays there naked. Sal removes his towel and lies down next to her. They pull the covers over their naked bodies as Piper moves closer to Sal’s body to snuggle. Exhausted from the day’s events and their lovemaking, Sal and Piper drift off to sleep.


	10. When will the Fear End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal consoles Piper

Sal wakes up to Piper screaming. Startled, his green eyes fly open and he turns to Piper. Shaking her, Sal says, “Piper, wake up! It’s just a dream!” 

Piper’s eyes fly open and the look of terror in them tears at Sal’s heart. 

Piper sits up and starts gasping for air. Her heart rate is beating at an incredible pace and she tries to slow it down. 

“Were you having a nightmare?” asked Sal. 

“Yes,” cried Piper, shaking in fear. 

Sal brings her to his lap and starts to rock her like a baby, crooning softly. Piper’s chest heaves up and down as she tries to pull herself together. 

“I’m sorry,” said Piper. 

Looking her in the eye, Sal said, “NEVER apologize for that. You have no reason to apologize for anything. If you didn’t react this way, I’d be worried.” 

Laughing, Piper said, “Ok, you got me. I just don’t want you to think I’m one of those drama queens that fall apart all the time.” 

Holding her chin up so she could see his eyes, Sal said, seriously, 

“You’re one of the most fucking bravest people I know, Piper. You managed to stay alive, even after being taken hostage. You kept your cool under pressure and you saved a little girl’s life. You are NOT one of those drama queens, don’t ever compare them to yourself because you are better than they are.” 

Seeing how strongly Sal felt about that, she allowed herself a sigh. 

She knew Sal had issues with germs and that crying women made him feel uneasy so she was grateful that he wasn’t freaked out over her crying episode. 

“What did I do to deserve you?” asked Piper in a sultry voice. 

“No, it’s more like what did I do to deserve YOU?” asked Sal. 

Leaning in, Piper touched her nose to Sal’s and started eskimo kissing it. Sal smiled at the gesture and beckoned for her to kiss him. When Piper’s lips touched his, his mouth opened in an automatic response to get her deeper. Sal couldn’t get enough of Piper’s body, wishing he could meld with her for eternity. Laying her down on her back, Sal hovered over her. Sal knelt in front of her and lifted her legs up, resting her feet on his shoulders. He wanted to fuck her hard this way, wide open to his glance and touch. Sal grabbed his cock and started rubbing it through her folds, his cock growing slicker as Piper’s pussy started lubricating it with her juices. Finally, once his cock head was covered in pre-cum, he slid it deep into her, all the way til his balls rested up against her ass. Crossing her legs on his shoulders, it formed a tight, vise-like grip on his shaft. 

“Oh, fuck, baby, this is so tight!” cried Sal. 

Piper started tightening her Kegel muscles, gripping him rhythmically, as he started pushing in and out. 

“Baby, I can’t make this tender. I need to fuck you hard,” exclaimed Sal. 

“Oh, yes, Sal, fuck me hard,” said Piper, urging him on. 

Sal started pumping at a furious rate. He could see Piper’s breasts jiggling at every movement of him pumping into her. That turned him on watching her morsel of tits wiggling. 

Finally, he felt his familiar sensation signifying he was about to come. He reached down with one hand and started playing with Piper’s clit. Soon, he could feel the walls of her pussy contracting and he let go of her clit and banged her even faster. 

“Ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod” moaned Sal, like a mantra. 

Suddenly, the moment he was waiting for came and he screamed, “OH FUCK, PIPER, FUCK ME SO GOOD, DAMN BABY!!!!!” 

Sal collapsed and could dimly hear Piper’s cry as she came. Her pussy spasming around his dick, milking it for every drop of cum. 

The feelings Sal had was overwhelming him until he started crying, partly from the day’s events and partly from the orgasm he had. 

“Oh, god, Piper, I thought I lost you and I tried to run to you when I saw you fall but the guys were holding me back,” cried Sal, shaking. Piper held onto his big frame and was whispering words of love to him. She knew he had to run the emotions that he had pent up out so that he could move on. 

Piper kissed his face and was kissing his tears away. Looking down at his face, Piper started crying because of the overwhelming emotion she felt for this man. She realized that even though she had dated off and on, she had never felt this way before for a man, until Sal came along. Sal blinked open his eyes and saw tears trickling down Piper’s face. Even with red eyes, Sal thought she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. He couldn’t believe his luck that this woman would want to be with a big fat fuck like himself. He blessed his lucky stars every day. Rolling her off of him and onto his side, Sal traced the tear tracks down her face. 

“Why are you crying?” asked Sal. 

“I’m so happy that I’ve met you and I realized how much I love you. I’ve never felt this way before with a man,” admitted Piper. 

Stunned, all Sal could do was open his mouth. He never realized that Piper felt that way. Clearing his throat, he said, “I can’t believe that a gorgeous woman like you would ever fall for a big fuck like myself. I’m just a guy from Staten Island. You’re a sophisticated woman.” 

“It doesn’t matter where you came from or where I came from, we’re together now and we belong,” said Piper. 

“Hell, yes, I’m not letting you go. You’re my soulmate,” said Sal. Smiling, Piper said, “You’re my soulmate, too, Salvatore Vulcano.” 

“I think I can go back to sleep now,” said Piper. Sal held Piper until he could hear her deep, rhythmic breathing. Sighing to himself, Sal closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	11. Sal Takes Their Relationship Deeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal makes a big decision that changes his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter. It's late and I'm tired but wanted to get another chapter in. Will work on longer chapter hopefully tomorrow.

The weeks and months blurred by for Piper and Sal. Their relationship was blossoming each day, both realizing that the other was the missing piece to their puzzle. Piper kept busy with her shifts at the hospital while Sal was kept busy with the filming the show and touring the United States. He had just come back from doing an extensive tour over in the United Kingdom and had a little down time before Season Six started airing on US TV. 

On a rare day off for Piper, the two spent it at Sal’s house, snuggled under the warm covers, in front of the television. The two were discussing their days separated and Sal was remarking on how cold the UK was in January. Piper had to laugh at how some of the antics the Jokers got themselves into while there. During the break in the conversation, Sal finally musters up the courage to ask Piper an important question. 

“Piper,” began Sal, “I have something important I want to ask you.” 

“Ok, Sal,” said Piper, puzzled by his nervousness. “You know you can say anything to me.” 

Taking a deep breath, Sal blurts out, “Piperwouldyoumoveinwithme???” 

“What?” asked Piper, confused by Sal’s sentence. 

“I said, ‘Piper, would you move in with me?’” said Sal. 

“Are you serious? Are you sure that’s what you want?” asked Piper, in disbelief. 

“Yeah,” admitted Sal, “I’ve been giving it some thought, especially while I was out of country, and I realized that I miss it when you’re not with me. I know we spend a lot of time at each other’s places, but I want to take our relationship one step deeper and move in together. Do you mind?” 

“Do I mind?” asked Piper, beaming, “Sal, I would love to move in with you! I just want to make sure you are going to be fine with sharing your space with me.” 

“I couldn’t ask for a better person to live with than you,” said Sal. 

Thrilled at his request, Piper throws herself on top of his lap. Taking his face in her hands, she gently kisses Sal. Sal responds to her kisses by deepening their connection and soon, both are panting and pulling at each other’s clothing in a desperate bid to undress. 

“Bedroom, now!” commanded Sal, growling. 

Being cheeky, Piper tossed her long hair over her shoulder and winked at him, as she sashayed her ass into the bedroom. There, Sal tackles her on the bed and begins kissing his way up her body, beginning with her thighs. His beard tickles the inside of her thighs, causing Piper to shiver in delight. Spreading her legs, Sal begins trailing kisses up til he gets to the juncture of her legs. Parting her curls, he opens her up to his view to see her tiny pink nub. Her pussy lips are moist with anticipation of what’s to come. Sal swipes her clit with his broad tongue, swirling the nub and sucking it into his mouth gently. Piper’s hips rise off the bed, as the sensation courses through her. 

“Oh, god, Sal, so good,” moaned Piper, panting. 

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmm…….my baby likes that,” purred Sal. 

Sal continues his ministrations to Piper’s hot button, building up her arousal til she suddenly cries out as her orgasm overtakes her. 

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!!!” screams Piper, her body convulsing. 

Sal laps up the ejaculate that Piper squirted in his mouth. His brain recognizes the irony of the situation. On one hand, Sal gets grossed out whenever someone accidentally blows saliva at him but yet here he is, lapping up Piper’s come from her pussy. 

After her mind-blowing orgasm, Piper is boneless and sated. She cuddles against Sal’s chest as her breathing slows down. Piper is aware that Sal is needed relief so she sits up and crawls on top of the big man. She straddles his mighty erection and grabs hold of his hard, velvety cock. Slowly she lowers herself onto his rigid erection and takes him in herself inch by inch. Piper marvels at the magnificent inches that Sal has. When fully seated on his erection, with her ass cheeks bumping his balls, Piper begins to rock back and forth on Sal. She thrusts up and down and every once in a while, rotates on his cock. The movement gives Sal great pleasure as he starts grunting. 

“Oh, fuck, yeah, baby, give it to me just like that,” moans Sal, pushing Piper faster up and down on his joy stick. 

“Oh, Sal, you feel so good,” murmured Piper. “Baby, I need you harder,” said Sal, abruptly pulling his cock out. 

“On your hands and knees,” commanded Sal. 

Piper got up on her hands and knees, with her ass sticking up in the air. Sal playfully smacks it, as he positions himself behind her. Grabbing his cock, he runs the tip through her pussy folds, getting it wet enough to enter her. Sal shoves his cock in and starts rhythmically pounding Piper’s pussy. 

“Oh, god, baby, so fucking good. You know how to make me come hard,” said Sal, picking up speed as he thrusted. 

Sal could feel the tightening of Piper’s pussy, clasping around his cock, her release imminent. The feeling of being held tightly made Sal jackhammer her cunt. Finally, Sal felt his balls tighten as he felt the first of his semen jetting into Piper. 

“Oh fucking shit, baby, oh fuck me,” cried Sal, his cream spilling out of her pussy. 

“Oh, god, Sal, so good,” cried Piper, coming hard a second time. 

Sal held onto Piper’s hips as he continued pumping. It seemed like this ejaculate lasted longer than others, his and her cream mixing as it ran down both of their thighs. Sal’s bed had a massive wet spot, with globs of semen dotting the blue sheets. Finally, Sal’s hips twitched with one last thrust and the last jet of semen emptied into Piper. Totally exhausted by that orgasm, Sal collapses to the side, pulling Piper down with him. The two lay in the puddle of semen and vaginal fluid, oblivious to the cold, sticky mess. Their heart rates start slowing down, as they both come off of their high. 

Rolling over to face him, Piper said, “I love you with all my heart, Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano.” 

Sal looked into Piper’s eyes and said, “I love you with all my heart, Piper Abigail Martin” 

Piper laid her head to rest on Sal’s shoulder, she could hear Sal’s strong heart beating steadily in her ear. Smiling, Piper drifted off to sleep, dreaming of the future with Sal.


	12. Moving Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's moving day and Piper drops a bomb on Sal

The big day that Piper was to move into Sal’s house came and shone brightly. The other Jokers all gathered to help Piper move her things into Sal’s house. Joe’s wife, Bessy, along with Murr’s fiancée, Beth, and Mama Vulcano, all provided food for the men. In a matter of hours, the guys had all of Piper’s belongings moved over and ready for her to set up. After eating a delicious dinner provided by the women, the Jokers left with their significant others and went home, leaving Piper and Sal alone. Some of Piper’s belongings they stashed in Sal’s spare bedroom until they could figure out what they wanted to do, whether to use her stuff or his. 

Exhausted from the day of moving, Piper and Sal collapse on the bed. 

“I can’t believe it, we’re actually doing this,” marveled Piper. 

Turning his head towards her, Sal said, “Do you regret it?” 

“No,” laughed Piper, “I just didn’t think this day would come so quickly, that’s all.” 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sal smiled and said, “Yeah, it’s going to be an adjustment for both of us. However, we’ve spent the night with each other before, so I don’t think it will be too hard.” 

“Yeah, but that was when we both had our own places to retreat to whenever we didn’t want to be around each other,” said Piper. 

“You left because you didn’t want to be around me?” asked Sal, hurt. 

“No, Sal, you’re missing the point,” began Piper, “I didn’t mean that at all. I just meant that if we each needed breathing space to decompress from a hard day of work, we could choose to come over and see each other or stay in until we were ready to be around other people. I have never not wanted to be with you nor wanted to leave you.” 

“Ok,” said Sal, mollified, “I just thought you were saying you were tired of me so that’s why you went home.” 

“No, I love being with you,” said Piper, gently, “I was just worried that maybe you were tired of me being in your space because I know how particular you are with certain things.” 

“No, I love having you with me, Piper,” said Sal, “I’m glad you want to live with me.” 

Piper moves over towards Sal and snuggles into his broad chest. She starts running her fingers over his nipples, causing them to get erect. She lightly traces his rib cage with her finger and starts walking them down towards his pants. She notices a bulge starting to grow and Sal’s breathing becomes more erratic. Sitting up, Piper takes off her t-shirt, leaving her in her lacy bra. Her nipples are poking through the lace, and the tops of her creamy breasts spilling halfway out of the cups. She kneels on the bed next to Sal and begins unbuttoning his shorts and reveals his blue boxers. The material is clinging to his impressive erection, causing it to tent. Piper sees that he’s already leaking fluid through his boxers and has made quite a puddle. Grabbing his cock out of his underwear, Piper starts stroking the shaft up and down. Sal lifts his hips up so he can shuck his shorts and underwear, leaving him in only his t-shirt. Sal’s nimble fingers go to Piper’s shorts and removes them. She is left in her matching bra and panties set that has Sal drooling with lust. He slips one of his long fingers into her panties and feels the wetness pooling already at her pussy lips. He slips it in and out of her wetness, causing her to throw her head back in ecstasy as Sal strokes her G-spot. Sal’s fingers make her completely forget to stroke his shaft as she takes in the sensations he is causing. Unable to contain it any longer, Piper cries out as she comes all over Sal’s hand. Her juices run down his fingers and into his palm. 

“Damn Piper,” said Sal, reverently. 

“Oh, god, Sal, please, I need you,” begged Piper. 

Heeding his woman’s pleas, Sal mounts Piper and pushes his cock in, all the way to the hilt. 

“Fuck baby, I never get tired of this,” growled Sal, starting to pound Piper’s pussy. 

The pounding causes Piper’s breasts to start jiggling and that gets Sal even more aroused by the sight. Lifting Piper’s legs up over her head, Sal grabs hold of her ankles and starts really pounding her, her pussy lips just a blur to him. 

Feeling his orgasm coming on, Sal jackhammers his cock home, finally coming all over Piper. Sal holds his cock out while is spurts jets of semen all over Piper’s blonde mound, his cum running through her curls, down to her pussy. Stroking his cock a few last times, Sal watches as his hot load marks Piper’s creamy white skin. He has left a puddle of cum in her navel, with a trail leading down to her curls. Sal looks down at the mess he created on Piper and can’t believe at how such a perfect creature could ever love such a fuckup like himself. With his cock limp, Sal lies down next to Piper and starts rubbing his cum on her skin, like a dog marking his territory. 

Piper sighs a blissful sigh of contentment. She has never been this happy before with a man and thought it would never happen. Her job was demanding, leaving her little time for romance. However, as a pediatric doctor, Piper often dreamed of having a little one of her own one day. Maybe with Sal, that dream would come true. 

Seeing Piper’s starry look, Sal leans over and asks, “Penny for your thought?” 

“I don’t know if you really want to know what I’m thinking,” said Piper. 

“Yes I do, I always want to know what you’re thinking, babe,” said Sal. 

Deciding to be brave, Piper said, “I was thinking of how I didn’t think I’d ever find the perfect man for me because of my hectic schedule with work and that being a pediatric doctor, I was wondering if I would ever be able to one day have a little one of my own.” 

Glancing over at Sal, Piper was worried how Sal would take her admission to wanting a baby. 

Sal paled a little at the thought of having a baby, his green eyes panicking a little. Piper sighed, thinking she made a mistake of mentioning this to him so soon. 

“I’m sorry Sal, I shouldn’t have mentioned this,” said Piper, sadly. 

“No, no, I…uh, I mean, I’m surprised…” stammered Sal. 

“I’m not asking you to give me a baby,” said Piper, “though if I were to have one, I would want you to be the father. I think you would make a wonderful father, Sal.” 

Sal thought on what Piper had said. He loved his nieces and nephews but he didn’t have to take care of them. He wasn’t responsible for their lives and how they turned out. The thought frankly scared Sal to death, being responsible for another human being. He didn’t know how Joe managed to do it. Milana is a gorgeous baby and the apple of her daddy’s eye, but the thought of teaching her everything in life freaked Sal out. 

“It’s not that I don’t want kids, though I have never given it much thought before,” said Sal, “I just am afraid of fucking up a kid’s life. That’s a big responsibility, I don’t know if I’m ready for it yet.” 

“I understand, Sal, truly I do,” said Piper, “I just hear my biological clock ticking every so often. Until you came along, I thought it would never be a reality.” 

Sal hated hearing the heartbreak in Piper’s voice. “Piper, I love you and I would give you anything you wanted. Just give me some time to get used to the idea of possibly having a baby, please.” 

“Sure, Sal, I understand,” said Piper. 

“I know, let’s go away on a little vacation,” suggested Sal, “we need to get away from our life here and could use a getaway.” 

Brightening, Piper said, “Sure, that sounds fun. Where would we go?” 

“How about Las Vegas,” said Sal. 

“Ohh, Vegas, I’ve never been there before,” said Piper. 

Sal got up and got his phone. He scrolled onto a website selling plane tickets and booked two for the next day. He then went onto the Las Vegas Tourism site to book a hotel room on the Strip. He booked a nice suite at the Aria Hotel for the two of them. After booking their trip, Sal sent a text out to Joe, Murr, and Q. 

To: Gatto, Murray, Quinn 

From: Sal 

Going to Vegas w/Piper tomorrow. Will be back next week. 

After sending that text, Sal took Piper into the bathroom so he could clean her up. After their shower, the pair went out to dinner and called it an early night so that they could get up and pack the next day for their trip.


	13. Vegas Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Piper fly to Vegas. You know the saying, "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas"

Sal and Piper got up really early the next day in order to catch their 8:05 flight to Las Vegas. They caught a taxi to John F. Kennedy International and boarded their plane. After settling in their seats, Piper turned to Sal with excitement in her eyes. 

“I can’t believe we’re going to Las Vegas!” squealed Piper, like a little girl. 

“It’s awesome there. I think you’ll love it,” said Sal, who had been there before with a show. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Please buckle your seatbelts as we prepare for takeoff,” said the captain. 

Stewardesses were going row by row, checking to make sure that all passengers were seated, that they were buckled in and that all tables and seats were folded and in the upright position. They checked the overhead compartments to make sure that they were securely locked. 

The plane started backing out of the gate and making its way down the runway. It picked up speed as it ran across the tarmac. At the last second, the wheels lifted off of the ground and the sound of the engines whining could be heard in the cabin. The nose of the plane took off and pointed skyward as the plane began its ascent. Piper’s ears started popping at the sudden pressure in the cabin. She swallowed several times to get them to clear. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we have safely lifted off and are on our way. Thank you for flying Delta airlines, Flight 442, nonstop from JFK International to Las Vegas, McCarren International. The estimated arrival time will be 10:46 PDT. Please remain seated until the seat belt light has gone off. From Delta and all its employees, we welcome you aboard and hope you have an enjoyable flight,” said the captain. 

Soon the seat belt light was turned off after the plane leveled at 31,000 feet. Soon people were unbuckling their seat belts and getting up to move around the cabin. Stewardesses were rolling beverage carts down the aisle and offering passengers a drink. When the stewardess got to Piper and Sal, she offered them something. Sal asked for a bottle of water, unopened, and Piper took a Coca Cola. After handing them their drinks, the stewardess moved on. 

Sipping on his water, Sal turned to Piper and said, “So when we get there, is there anything in particular you want to see? Death Valley is close by, as well as the Hoover Dam. Los Angeles is only a four-hour drive as well as the Grand Canyon.” 

“Wow! That’s a lot to think on,” said Piper, contemplatively. “What if we were to go to Los Angeles and the Grand Canyon? Then we could spend some time in Vegas as well.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” said Sal, kissing Piper’s hand. 

Getting a gleam in his eye, Sal whispered in Piper’s ear, “Have you ever been a member of the mile-high club?” 

Utterly shocked at what Sal was suggesting, Piper’s eyes widened. 

“No, I haven’t,” whispered Piper. 

“Follow my lead, then,” said Sal, “after I get up to use the bathroom, wait five seconds and then follow me in.” 

“What if we get caught?” whispered Piper, anxiously. 

“We won’t,” said Sal. 

Sal got up out of his seat and went to the first bathroom. He left the ‘unoccupied’ sign on so Piper could follow him in. Soon, he felt the door of the bathroom open and Piper stepped in. Closing the door, she locked it. The tiny space made it cramped for both her and Sal’s bodies, but Sal had unbuttoned his shorts before she came in, so it wasn’t difficult for him to maneuver his boxers down. Piper pulled her shorts down, along with her panties and Sal lifted her up on the sink. Sal stepped in between her spread legs and rubbed his cock in her folds. Piper was already wet and ready for him and Sal pushed his thick member into her pussy. 

“Oh, fuck, baby,” whispered Sal, urgently. 

Piper moaned quietly at the sensation of being filled with Sal’s dick. Sal started pumping in and out of Piper, with urgency. He knew they couldn’t be in the bathroom for very long before getting caught. 

“Get there, baby,” urged Sal, thrusting hard and fast. 

Piper reached down between their bodies and started playing with her clit. 

“I’m so close, Sal,” cried Piper, rubbing her clit furiously. 

“Oh, Piper, I’m cumming baby, I’m cumming,” shouted Sal. 

Piper could feel Sal’s cum filling her and soon she exploded, her orgasm crashing over her. The shock waves of her orgasm caused Sal’s cock to twitch one last time. Soon, Sal stopped, his dick still buried deep in Piper. 

“Oh, Sal, that was amazing,” whispered Piper, kissing his neck. 

Pulling her closer to him, Sal said, “It was fucking amazing, Piper.” 

Sal’s soft cock slipped wetly from Piper’s body. He pulled his boxers and shorts up and fastened himself. He took some toilet paper and wiped at Piper’s pussy, trying to sop up some of his cum from her thighs. Piper slid off the sink and fastened her shorts again. Unlocking the door, she slipped out. Shortly after, Sal came out and went back to their seats. Piper cuddled up to Sal, a smile on her face. She couldn’t believe what they both did and got away with. 

After five hours of flying, the captain came back on the speaker again. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, we are about to descend into Las Vegas. Please put your seats in the upright position and secure all tables. Please buckle your belts and remain in your seats until the seat belt light turns off. 

Soon the plane was descending over the desert city of Las Vegas. Piper looked out the plane window and couldn’t believe what she saw. A mountain of rock encircled the city like a bowl. The desert sand and scrub were brown, very few patches of green existed. The landscape looked like the scene from Mars, red and brown tinging the ground. Soon the plane bumped as it touched down on the tarmac and prepared to coast to the gate. The engines whined as the pilot put them in reverse, to slow their acceleration. The plane nose taxied up to the gate and the gateway extended to connect to the plane’s door. The seat belt light turned off and the passengers started getting up to gather their carry on luggage. Sal and Piper stood up and retrieved their carry on luggage and exited the plane. The stewardesses were standing at the door wishing the passengers goodbye. 

Walking up the ramp to McCarren International, Sal and Piper got to the top and Piper was amazed by the airport. People were hustling and bustling, trying to get to their gates and waiting for loved ones to disembark. Sal found out where their checked luggage would be arriving and he and Piper started walking towards the carousel. As they passed passengers going in the other direction, Piper noticed a few took notice of the pair. Some were pointing and had their cell phones out taking pictures. Sal took no notice of the commotion but Piper could see fans starting to realize that Sal Vulcano was in Las Vegas. 

Finding their luggage carousel, Sal and Piper waited amongst their fellow passengers until the carousel started moving, signifying that the luggage had been removed from the plane. It didn’t take long for Sal and Piper’s luggage to come around and Sal pulled both suitcases from the carousel. They extended their handles and rolled their suitcases through the airport. Finding taxis sitting at the curb waiting to pick up fares, Sal and Piper got into one and Sal gave the driver the hotel information. 

Pulling away from McCarren, Piper could see The Strip from her window. The driver headed for the Aria Hotel and soon Sal and Piper were being offloaded at the front. Sal paid the driver and a bellhop came forward to carry their suitcases in for them. Sal and Piper went to the front desk to check in. 

“Your name, sir,” said the desk clerk. 

“Sal Vulcano,” said Sal. 

“Ok, let’s see, ah, yes, Mr. Vulcano, party of two. You have a suite facing the Strip,” said the clerk, “Do you wish for us to charge it to the credit card you put on file?” 

“Yes,” said Sal. 

“Ok, we will do so and when you check out, we will have you sign for it,” said the clerk. “Enjoy your stay in Las Vegas!” 

The bellhop took them up to their room and opened the door to their suite. Rolling in their suitcases, the bellhop sat them over by the end of the bed. Sal tipped the bellhop and he thanked Sal and wished them a pleasant stay at the Aria. 

After the bellhop left, Sal locked the door behind him and Piper sat down on the bed and sighed. It had been a long trip and they had gotten up early to get to JFK in time for security and boarding. Piper’s stomach was telling her that it was hungry because even though it was almost noon in Vegas, her body hadn’t had anything to eat since early that morning in Staten Island. However, Piper was feeling a little sticky from her rendez-vous with Sal in the plane’s lavatory, so she wanted to grab a shower before they went out to eat. 

Jumping into the shower, Piper washed herself up. Just as she was finished scrubbing her genitals, she felt the shower door open and Sal stepped in. Turning towards his broad chest, Piper placed her hands on it and gave his nipples a kiss. They started puckering up at the contact from her mouth and Sal moaned. While running her hands up and down Sal’s side, Piper placed little kisses on his neck and chest. Sal tilted his head downward so he could capture Piper’s mouth and began kissing her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands trailing down her ass. He grabbed both of her cheeks in his big hands and lifted her up. Pinned between Sal and the wall, Piper wrapped her legs around his body. His cocked surged upward and found her entrance and in one swift motion, Sal impaled himself in her. Sal pumped in and out, in rhythm with the water spraying down his back. The ends of his hair started curling up and Piper ran her fingers through it. Sal was meticulous about his hair and rarely liked people messing it up. However, he loved it when Piper played with it. It made him feel confident about himself, when he worried about his weight. 

Piper’s body was getting slippier by the moment so Sal turned his concentration back on her and getting off. Reaching down, Sal finds Piper’s clit and starts rubbing it. 

“I’m so close baby, time for you to get there,” said Sal. 

Sal soon feels the familiar sensation of Piper’s pussy clenching and he knows she about to go off. 

“Saaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllll,” cries out Piper, as she climaxes. 

“Piper!!” shouts Sal, feeling his orgasm pump through his body. 

Spent, Sal slides Piper down his body and the two sit entertwined on the shower floor. 

“Welcome to Las Vegas,” murmured Sal into Piper’s hair. 

Kneeling on the tile floor, Piper kisses Sal deeply and said, “This will be a trip I never forget.”


	14. Welcome to Sin City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Piper explore Las Vegas

After their shower, Sal and Piper got dressed and walked out the front door of the Aria hotel and casino. Piper had never felt intense heat like she did when stepping out into the Vegas sun. 

“My goodness, it’s hot here!” exclaimed Piper, starting to sweat. 

“You’ll get used to it,” said Sal, “unlike New York weather, Vegas is a dry heat. No humidity.” 

Sal and Piper walked hand and hand down the Las Vegas Strip. Piper marveled at the different famous casinos she had only heard about. Close to the Aria was New York New York, Paris, MGM Grand and the Bellagio. Walking north on the Strip, Sal and Piper passed the Bellagio fountains. 

“I hear that they do nightly shows,” said Piper. 

“Yeah, the fountain show is pretty spectacular,” agreed Sal. 

“Do you think we can see it?” asked Piper. 

“Anything you want to do, we’ll do,” said Sal. 

Throwing her arms around Sal, Piper jumped at him. Sal easily caught her and brought her closer to his chest. 

“You are the most wonderful man I have ever met,” said Piper, smiling. 

Kissing her forehead, Sal said, “I’m glad, honey. You make me so happy.” 

Continuing on their walk, people were shuffling along the hot pavement. From kiosks along the sidewalk, vendors were trying to sell tourists on time share opportunities. Sal and Piper ignored them as they walked up the Strip. When they got to Treasure Island, they stopped and looked at the two ships floating in the moat in front of the hotel. Piper pulled out her cell phone and snapped pictures of the ships. In the distance, down the Strip the looming tower of the Stratosphere hovered in the background. At the northern most point of Las Vegas Boulevard, the Stratosphere and Circus Circus sat apart from the rest of the Strip hotels. Across from Treasure Island was the Venetian, with its moat heavy with gondolas. The employees of the Venetian were dressed up in Venice gondolier garb, as they steered their gondolas down the canal for visitors. Crossing in front of the Venetian, Sal and Piper started heading back towards the Aria. They passed Harrah’s, The Linq with its High Roller ferris wheel, and the Flamingo. 

Reaching the Hard Rock Café and Casino, Piper said that she was getting hungry. Deciding to eat at the Hard Rock Café, Sal and Piper entered. The hostess greeted them at the door and sat them in a booth. Looking around at the memorabilia, Piper was amazed at the famous singers who had things plastered on the wall. Above the bar area and around the dining area, there were screens with music videos playing. Coming from the speakers were the songs being featured. The videos showed all kinds of music from AC/DC to Def Leppard to Meatloaf. 

“I’ve never eaten at a Hard Rock Café before,” declared Piper. 

“There’s one located at Times Square,” said Sal, “but I’ve never gone there before.” 

Their server came and got their drink orders and got their lunch orders. Soon their food came out and the two began to eat. 

“I didn’t realize how starving I was,” said Piper, with a grin on her face. 

“LOL, yeah, I think the excitement of coming out kept your body from realizing,” stated Sal, munching on his burger and fries. 

Finally finished, they paid their server and got up to leave. 

“So, what do you want to do next?” asked Sal. 

“Do you mind if we just go back to the room and chill?” asked Piper. 

“Sure that sounds like a good idea,” said Sal, as they walked down to the Aria. 

Once they got to the lobby, the guests started taking notice of Sal and Piper and started clamoring for Sal’s attention. 

“Hey, Sal, over here,” shouted a teen girl. 

“Sal, can I get your picture?” asked another teen. 

“SAL! SAL! SAL!” shouted the people in the crowd, jostling in towards Sal and Piper. 

“Hey, guys, one at a time, please,” said Sal, trying to maintain some control. 

Someone bumped into Sal and pushed Piper out of the way. She got shoved to the back of the crowd, as everyone tried to get their picture of Sal Vulcano. Sal turned his head and looked around the crowd but couldn’t spot Piper. 

“Piper!” shouted Sal, twisting around. 

“Who’s Piper?” asked a brunette, clinging to Sal’s arm. 

Removing the brunette’s arms, Sal started pushing his way through the crowd. 

“PIPER!!!” yelled Sal, more worried. 

“Over here!” came Piper’s faint yell. 

Turning his head towards her voice, Sal pushed his way through until he got to her side. Grabbing her, he held her close to him, breathing in her scent. 

“Are you okay, love?” asked Sal, concerned. 

“Yeah,” said Piper, ruefully, “Just got pushed out of the way in everyone’s mad dash to see you.” 

“I’m sorry, darling,” said Sal, kissing her forehead. 

“Sal, Sal, Sal, SAL,” came the crowd’s yells for attention. 

“I’m sorry, that’s all for right now,” said Sal, pulling Piper towards the front desk. 

The crowd followed the pair to the desk. 

“I need security to the front desk,” said the clerk into the phone. 

Soon security was walking through the lobby to the desk. 

“What’s the problem?” asked the burly security man. 

“These guests are being harassed by everyone, Frank, can you escort them to their room,” asked the clerk. 

Eyeing Sal and Piper, Frank, said, “Please follow me.” 

Frank led them to the elevator and asked them for their floor number. 

“We’re on 32,” said Sal, “but could you push for 33 so we throw everyone off?” 

Frank nodded his agreement, and pushed the button for 33. 

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, who are you exactly?” asked Frank, curious to know why a crowd was mobbing Sal. 

“I’m Sal Vulcano. I’m a comedian and TV celebrity,” said Sal. “My comedy troupe has come to Vegas before, the Tenderloins.” 

“What show are you on?” asked Frank. 

“Impractical Jokers, on TruTV,” said Sal. 

“Is that the one where you guys prank each other?” asked Frank. 

“Yeah,” said Sal. 

“Oh man, my kid loves you guys,” gushed Frank, “Can I get a selfie to show her?” 

“Sure,” said Sal, obliging Frank. 

Frank pulled out his cell and snapped a selfie with Sal. Sal thanked him for the escort and he and Piper got off at 33. They walked the flight of stairs down to 32 and got to their room unnoticed. 

“Sorry about what happened in the lobby,” said Sal. 

“I understand, Sal, this is who you are,” said Piper, “I’ll get used to the fans, eventually.” 

“You don’t know how relieved I am to hear you say that, baby,” said Sal, “I was afraid you were going to dump me because of the publicity. Now that people know who you are, there is going to be some people who are curious about you. Do you think you can handle the scrutiny?” 

“I think I’ll be ok,” said Piper. 

Giving her a big Sal hug, Sal pulled her down to the bed and stroked her hair. Leaning on one arm, he looked into her blue eyes. Even though he disliked what had happened to Piper in the lobby, he saw in her eyes that she understood his life. 

“I’m a really private person,” said Sal, “in interviews, I don’t mention my personal life much. I talk about the show, the Tenderloins, even my podcast with Q, but never my family or my friends. I will never talk about you in an interview, even if asked. I will keep what we have sacred.” 

Piper started tearing up at Sal’s words. She knew that he was a public figure, becoming more and more recognizable as the Impractical Jokers became more and more famous. She realized that his life was a juggling act, balancing his work life with his private life and many fans couldn’t discern between the two. 

“I know you will do everything in your power to protect me,” said Piper, “and I appreciate it. I want to be with you, even if it means being in the spotlight.” 

“I hope you understand what you’re getting into,” said Sal. 

“I’ll be fine, as long as I have you by my side,” declared Piper. 

“Always, babe, always. You never need to ask for that,” said Sal. 

Crawling on top of Sal, Piper started undressing him and herself. She stripped Sal of his shirt and removed her top. Left only in her blue bra, Piper leaned over and started trailing kisses down Sal’s chest. Sal moaned as she made her way south. His hands started playing with her long blonde hair. Piper reached Sal’s zipper and noticed the bulge in his shorts. 

“mmmmmmmmmmmmm………” purred Piper, unzipping his shorts. 

Shucking them off of Sal, Piper started playing with his erection through his boxers. Soon the cotton material was wet from his pre-cum. Piper removed his boxers and removed her shorts. She was clad in matching baby blue bra and panties. Facing his thick erection, Piper started tracing her tongue up and down the vein in Sal’s cock. She went all the way down to his balls, sucking them in gently into her mouth. Her tongue played with each walnut sized testicle and twirled around them. 

“Oh god, baby, that’s amazing,” moaned Sal, his hands fisting Piper’s hair. 

Slowly, Piper began running her tongue up his shaft, until she reached his slit. Pre-cum oozed out of his slit, and started running down his shaft. Before it could go much further, Piper licked it off, like licking a spoon. Sal’s hips bucked upward at the contact. Piper started squeezing Sal’s cock firmly, moving the sensitive skin up and down. Soon her hand was able to glide smoothly over his shaft from the lubrication his cock was copiously seeping. Piper took her hand and placed the tip of Sal’s cock in her palm. She started rubbing in a circular motion, her hand being kept slick from his cum. 

“Please, Piper, I need you,” begged Sal, arching upward into her palm. 

Taking her free hand, Piper swiped her fingers through her wet folds and got them dripping wet. Sal could see the pre-cum clinging to her fingers like webs. She wrapped her cum soaked hand around his shaft and started thrusting up and down. With her other hand, she put it under his balls and started gently rubbing his scrotum. Piper could see the strain on Sal’s face as he was getting closer to his release. She started rubbing his shaft even faster, her hand almost a blur when suddenly, her hand was covered in hot, sticky cum. 

“FUCK ME!!!!” shouted Sal, his hips pumping upwards, trying to let loose every drop in his body. “FUCK ME HARD!!!” 

Piper started slowing her hand down, covered in thick, copious white cum. Sal’s ejaculate was thicker than usual this time. It was mucuousy, thick threads of cum. Piper removed her panties with the clean hand and took her cum filled hand and started running her fingers through her pussy. Sal’s eyes dilated at the show she was giving him. His green pupils were almost jade. 

“Holy shit, baby, you’re gonna give me a heart attack if you keep that up,” declared Sal. 

Pleased that he enjoyed what she was doing, Piper leaned back so he could see all of her pussy and she thrust her cum-ladened fingers into her pussy and started diddling her clit. Soon Piper was moaning in ecstasy from flicking her clit. She was getting wetter by the minute and it was mingling in with Sal’s moisture. 

“Baby, you’re turning me on,” said Sal, “let me finish you off.” 

Getting up, Sal straddled Piper’s legs and started diddling her clit. He stuck one of his long fingers into her pussy and started pumping it in and out, like his dick. Even though he had had one of the most explosive orgasms, his dick was aching to be buried where his fingers played. Sal grabbed his dick and ran it through Piper’s thick juices and then shoved into her roughly. Piper gasped from the entry and Sal started pumping his hips into her. He knew he probably should be more gentle but watching her get him off and then play with herself made him crazy with lust and desire. He had to possess her, put his mark on her and make sure the world knew she was his. Piper grabbed hold of Sal’s hips with her hands, digging her nails into his side. Sal swung her legs up so they came to rest on his shoulders. He crossed them at the ankles, making her pussy tighten up. He started rutting at her like a dog in heat, his cock making wet slurping noises as it entered and exited. Finally, with one last shove into her pussy, Sal stilled and his hips pumped his load into her. He could faintly hear Piper’s cries as she came, screaming his name. 

Totally exhausted from his two explosive orgasms, Sal collapsed on top of Piper, covering her body, his dick still buried deep inside her. Piper stroked Sal’s head, running her fingers through his thick, black hair. Sal started getting emotional and started whimpering into Piper’s neck. Cooing, Piper caressed him until his body stopped shaking. 

Green eyes looked into bright blue ones and Sal kissed Piper’s nose. 

“God, what did I ever do to deserve you?” asked Sal, breathlessly. 

“Ditto, love,” whispered Piper. 

Finally, his erection went flaccid and Sal slipped out of Piper’s body. He rolled to his side and brought Piper to him, tucking her under his chin. Piper’s head rested on his chest, her hand covering his nipple. Sal soon fell asleep, his even breathing lulling Piper into a deep sleep herself


	15. Unexpected News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal gets some unexpected news

The rest of the time that Sal and Piper stayed out West went by quickly. The pair went to Los Angeles and saw the must see sights. They walked the famed Hollywood Walk of Fame and found the stars of some of their favorite entertainers. They saw the Hollywood sign and walked along the Santa Monica Pier and saw the iconic Route 66 sign. They waded into the Pacific Ocean, the water warm and blue. The waves were rolling huge onto the sandy beach. Kids frolicked in the surf and surfers were riding the perfect waves. The sand was hot and white, stretching for miles. The Pier had the famous roller coaster and Ferris wheel, with riders enjoying the sunny Southern California day. In the evening, the Los Angeles skyline lit up, the Hollywood sign lit up and the lights of the City of Angels glittering like the stars in the sky. Deciding to stay in L.A. for the night, Sal and Piper spent the night at a Holiday Inn, falling asleep immediately. The next morning, the two drove back to Las Vegas, stopping off at Death Valley. The temperatures at this time of year were tolerable to them, only reaching the mid to high 80’s. After spending a few hours at Death Valley, they returned to the Aria hotel. Later that night, they went out to see the Las Vegas Strip lit up. They walked to the Bellagio hotel to watch their nightly fountain show. Piper was in awe of the fountain show. They saw the Volcano at the Mirage explode. They then took a ride on the High Roller at the Linq and overlooked the entire city of Vegas from the top. The slow moving Ferris Wheel made it seem like they weren’t even moving at all. After dinner, the pair returned to their hotel room. Since that first day at the hotel, they hadn’t been harassed by other guests, though Sal was always hyper aware of their surroundings. He didn’t want to get separated from Piper again. 

Sal laid on the bed and turned on the TV. Piper was in the bathroom when Sal heard Piper getting sick. 

“Are you ok, hun?” asked Sal, concerned by the sounds emitting from the bathroom. 

“Ohhhhh,” moaned Piper. 

“Piper, let me in,” said Sal. 

Piper crawled to the door and unlocked it. She had flushed the toilet so Sal wouldn’t see what came up. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” asked Sal, worry creasing his face. 

“I don’t know. I think something didn’t agree with my stomach,” said Piper, “I may have gotten a little food poisoning.” 

“How can I help? Is there anything I can do?” asked Sal, wanting to help ease her discomfort. 

“Maybe some Sprite and crackers,” said Piper. 

“Ok, I will see if the hotel has any of that,” said Sal, reaching for the telephone. 

“Front desk,” answered the clerk. 

“Yes, this is room 3224. I was wondering if you could send up some Saltine crackers and a Sprite, please?” said Sal. 

“Certainly, sir, we will be up shortly,” answered the clerk. 

Hanging up, Sal went back into the bathroom to check on Piper. 

“They will bring something up soon,” said Sal. 

“Thanks, Sal,” moaned Piper, weakly. 

The room service showed up quickly and Sal brought the crackers and Sprite over to Piper, who had made her way to the bed by then. She nibbled on the crackers and sipped at the soda. After eating one cracker, Piper laid back for her stomach to settle. Sal crawled near her and pulled her into his arms, trying to comfort her. Piper laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. She enjoyed Sal taking care of her. It brought out the sensitive side of Sal. Curling into him, Piper put her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. She kissed his cheek, knowing he wouldn’t want to kiss her mouth until she had a chance to brush her teeth. Piper goes to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get the acid taste out of her mouth. She changes into her nightgown and crawls into bed. Sal is lying under the covers in just his boxers. Piper can see Sal’s boxers tenting, Sal tense from the arousal. 

“Uh, sorry, Piper,” said Sal, apologetically, “holding you just brought my body to life.” 

“It’s ok, Sal, I understand. I’m just not feeling like it tonight,” said Piper. 

“I know, love, I don’t expect you to,” said Sal. 

“If you need to, you can go ahead and take care of yourself,” said Piper, “I wouldn’t mind watching you.” 

Shocked that she would want to see him masturbate, Sal throws back the covers and shimmies out of his boxers. Sal takes hold of his dick and starts slowly stroking it up and down. Pre-cum starts leaking from the tip, making his strokes easier. Soon, Sal’s hand is rubbing at a strong, firm pace. Sal takes his free hand and starts rubbing his balls. His eyes start rolling in the back of his head, as the pleasure his hands are giving himself takes over. Piper stares fixated at what Sal is doing. His actions are turning her on. Sal is moaning at the sensation and he changes up the pace to get him closer to his release. Piper slips off her nightgown and panties and reaches for her clit. She starts rubbing herself and her fingers start getting wet from her juices. She moans her delight, suddenly wishing it was Sal giving her pleasure. 

“Oh, Sal,” gasps Piper, “Please, I need you.” 

Looking up and stopping his masturbating, Sal looks over at Piper and sees what she’s doing. Watching his woman touching herself revs up Sal’s engine. 

“Are you sure?” asks Sal. 

“Oh, god, yes, please,” gasped Piper, close to her orgasm. 

Sal doesn’t need another invitation and quickly climbs on top of Piper’s body and in one quick motion, shoves in her pussy. Both gasp at the contact and Sal starts pumping furiously. Soon both Sal and Piper reach their climaxes, gasping at their mutual orgasms. 

“Sal!!!” “Piper!!” the two cry. Sal’s thrusting gets slicker as Piper’s cum and his own load mingle. Sal withdraws his cock, still rigid and dripping in thick, white cum. He can’t believe how hard he has cum with Piper. No woman in his history had made him ever cum so hard and thick. It is almost as if his seed is bound and determined to impregnate Piper with his child. The thought caused Sal to jerk upward in fear, a look of horror across his face. 

“Sal, what’s wrong?” asks Piper, worried at the look of horror on his face. 

“Piper, what if…..wha-wha-wha-wha….”, stammers Sal, unable to formulate a sentence. 

“What if what, Sal???” asked Piper. 

Gulping hard, Sal looks Piper in the eye and said, “What if you’re not sick from food poisoning? What if you’re pregnant?!?!” 

Stunned, Piper looks at Sal. “Pregnant?” 

“Yeah, I haven’t been wearing a condom this whole time, not since the first time we made love,” said Sal, “Please tell me you’re on birth control?” 

“No,” whispered Piper, disbelief on her face, “I haven’t because I wasn’t in a relationship for so long, I never needed it.” 

“Oh, God,” moaned Sal, his hands covering his face, “I need to know. I’ll run to the drug store and buy a test.” 

“Ok,” said Piper, shakily. 

Sal gets dressed and runs to the nearest drug store. Panicking, Sal buys every test he can find, not knowing which test would be the best. He’s gone for twenty minutes and comes back with a bagful of pregnancy tests. Some are the digital kind, others the old fashioned kind. Sal hands the bag to Piper and she goes into the bathroom to pee. She pees into a cup included in one of the tests and puts the tips of every test into the cup to let the urine absorb into the tips. She lines the tests up in a row and sets a timer for two minutes. She leaves the bathroom and sits on the bed, next to Sal. Sal’s has his hands folded in worry and gets ansty and starts pacing the floor. Finally, the time is up for the tests and Piper goes into the bathroom. Sal hears nothing coming from the bathroom and goes into there to find Piper standing in shock. Lying on the counter top, eight pregnancy tests are lined up. Some have vivid pink plus signs, other have two vivid pink lines. Either way, each and every pregnancy test confirms Sal’s worst fears---he’s gonna be a father.


	16. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shit hits the fan and all hell breaks loose

Sal and Piper stood stunned in the bathroom. Sal felt like he was going to get sick to his stomach. He never dreamt that he would ever be a father. He and kids didn’t seem to get along very well, just look at what happened to Madison. He walked out of the bathroom and out of the hotel room. He needed to put some distance between himself and Piper right now. He went out onto the Las Vegas Boulevard and took a walk down the street. The lights of the Strip were lit up, each hotel advertising their hotel. Men were out peddling cards advertising women, escorts or gentlemen’s clubs. The Strip was littered with these cards down every block. Entertainers were out en force, musicians, actors dressed up in costumes, all for the tourists’ benefits. 

Sal pushed his way through the crowd, just to get some breathing space. He can’t believe that he had been that careless. NEVER since he lost his virginity had he ever gone without a condom. Even if the woman said she was clean and on something. He always protected himself and what he had worked hard for. Now he was going to be a father because he was thinking with the wrong head. He had a Bachelor’s in Finance, for God’s sake! He wasn’t some school boy looking to get his rocks off. Shaking his head, in disgust, he saw that he was near the Venetian on the Strip. He stopped at the outdoor canal and stood alone on the bridge. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number. 

“’Lo,” said a sleepy voice. 

“Hey, did I wake you?” asked Sal, glancing at his watch. 

“Yeah, what’s up?” asked the sleepy voice. 

“Oh, shit, man, I forgot you’re three hours ahead,” said Sal, apologizing. 

“Forget it, what’s up?” asked the gravelly voice. 

“I don’t know what to do!” exclaimed Sal, desperation tinging his voice, “I’m in trouble.” 

“Shit, what did you do in Vegas, man?” asked the voice, half-way awake. 

“It’s Piper,” began Sal. 

“Well, whatever you did, you need to apologize and grovel,” said the voice. 

“It’s not that easy,” moaned Sal, “we just found out she’s pregnant!!!” 

“What?!?!?!?!” screamed the voice, now FULLY awake, “What the fuck man!!!!” 

“I didn’t wear a condom,” explained Sal, “and I assumed that she was on birth control.” 

“Sally, boy, that’s not like you,” said the voice, disappointed, “I thought I taught you better than that.” 

“Yeah, man, I know, I know. You did warn me,” sighed Sal. 

“So, what are you going to do?” questioned the voice. 

“I don’t know,” admitted Sal. 

“What do you think Piper is going to do?” asked the voice. 

“I don’t know,” said Sal, “I walked out of the hotel room after I found out.” 

“You walked out???” cried the voice, “are you insane???? Man, you need to go back and grovel, for walking out. I realize that you’re in shock, but dude, that is the mother of your child now.” 

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Sal, resignedly, “thanks for listening, man, I appreciate it.” 

“You know I’m here for you anytime,” said the voice, “Just make sure you don’t make it a habit to call me at 3 a.m. please.” 

“Sure, Q, no problem,” said Sal, hanging up. 

Back at the hotel room: 

Piper watched Sal stalk out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him. Stunned at his actions, Piper slides to the bathroom floor, sobs coming from her chest. She is in shock from finding out that she was pregnant but she was even more shocked by Sal’s reaction. She didn’t think he would react this badly to the news. She was wrong. Sitting on the floor, with her knees up, Piper started rocking back and forth, crying. She never thought she would be in this position. She was a Harvard graduate, for God’s sake. She needed to pull her shit together and woman up. She could do this alone if Sal didn’t wish to be in this child’s life. Abortion never crossed her mind. She wouldn’t throw away a part of Sal, couldn’t bring herself to do so. Wiping her eyes, she got up and washed her face. Throwing the tests away, she walked out of the room and found her cell phone. Glancing at the time, she realizes that New York City would be three hours ahead and it would be 3 a.m. but she dials and waits for the phone to pick up. 

“Hello?” comes a sleepy woman’s voice. 

“Mom?” said Piper, nervously. 

“Piper? Are you ok, honey?” asked Jillian Martin. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” said Piper, “Mom, I have something to tell you.” 

“Piper, what’s wrong?” asked Jillian, “is everything ok with you and your boyfriend?” 

“Well, Mom, we found out that we’re expecting a baby,” began Piper, “You’re going to be a grandmother.” 

“Piper???” exclaimed Jillian. “Seth, wake up!” 

“What?” said Seth Martin, sleepily. 

“Piper is on the phone,” said Jillian, “and she’s pregnant.” 

“Pregnant???” yelled Seth, fully awake, “What the fuck???” 

Hearing her dad yell, Piper started crying. “Please, Daddy, don’t be mad!” 

“Piper, what the hell have you done?” demanded Seth. 

“Daddy, I got pregnant. I was sleeping with my boyfriend,” said Piper. “I love Sal.” 

“What did he say?” demanded Seth, “he better man up and take care of this baby!” 

“I don’t know what he’s going to do,” cried Piper, “he walked out on me when we found out.” 

Cursing, Seth Martin started getting agitated. Jillian tried to calm her husband down. Taking the phone from Seth, Jillian said, “Piper, we’ll call you back later, honey. Take care of yourself.” 

“Ok, Mom,” said Piper, “bye.” 

Hanging up, Piper started crying even harder. Her dad’s reaction made her sad. She thought she would have support from him. Sighing, Piper tried to go to sleep, wondering if Sal was coming back.


	17. Coming to Acknowledgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal finally comes to his senses after a long walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have taken the liberties with Sal's family, assuming that two of his sisters have children. Next chapter when Sal tells his parents, I will be taking liberties with his parents' names, as they have never been mentioned on IJ.

Sal walked back to the Aria hotel and slipped into their room. He could see Piper lying in the bed. Guilt flooded him as he quietly undressed. He felt bad for how he reacted to the pregnancy news. Slipping into bed, Sal crawled next to Piper’s body and wrapped his arm around her waist. Piper stirred as she felt Sal next to her. She turned over to face him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Seeing her face, Sal felt even guiltier. He knew his reaction was what caused her current state. Sighing, Sal ran a hand through his hair and said, “Piper, I’m sorry, baby. I didn’t react well to the news and I’m sorry for abandoning you.” Starting to cry again, Piper asked, “Why Sal? Why? I didn’t mean for this to happen but it has.” 

“I know, Piper, I know,” said Sal, “It’s just as much of my fault as it is yours. I have never gone without protecting myself, not once. However, you’re different. You made me want to feel what your body was like without a barrier. And the more I felt it, the more I liked it and wanted to go without one. The sensation of your pussy contracting around my cock is fucking amazing. It was like a drug to me.” 

“You’re the first in a long, long time, Sal,” said Piper, “I haven’t made time for romance. I have tried to build my career. You came when I realized that I was missing something from my life. Knowing I made you crazy when you came in me was a high for me.” 

“So, what do you plan to do about the baby?” asked Sal, cautiously, “I’ll support you in whatever you choose.” 

“I plan to keep our baby, Sal,” said Piper, “this is a part of you, I wouldn’t want to get rid of our baby, even if you decided to walk out of my life and have nothing to do with our child. I love our baby. It reminds me of the times we MADE LOVE. When we created our baby, we were making love, Sal, not just sex, not just a fuck.” 

“Oh, God, Piper,” said Sal, crying, “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve our baby. I fucked up when I left you but I swear to you I won’t ever do that again. I will never leave you or our child.” 

“Where did you go, Sal?” inquired Piper. 

“I walked along the Strip,” said Sal, “I had to get my head straight and I called Q, even though I forgot Staten Island was 3 hrs ahead of us. Q set me straight.” 

“Well, remind me to give Brian a kiss,” said Piper, “I called my parents. My dad isn’t happy.” 

“Oh, no, I’m sorry,” said Sal, “What will he do?” 

“I think it depends on what you planned on doing,” said Piper. 

“Well, I haven’t told my parents,” said Sal, “I don’t know how they will react. Two of my sisters have kids. Only Jenna is still single and without children.” 

“Well, my dad will settle down. Mom will make sure of it. I think he was upset because he heard that you had walked out on me,” said Piper. 

“I’ll make it up to him, I promise,” said Sal, “I’m really, really sorry about how I reacted. I don’t deserve you forgiving me, I was an ass.” Sighing heavily, Piper replied, “I forgive you, Sal. I won’t say that you didn’t hurt me by how you reacted but I forgive you. Just don’t do it again, I won’t tolerate it.” 

“Agreed, honey,” said Sal, settling her into his arms. 

Piper was so exhausted by the roller coaster of emotions that she fell immediately back to sleep, knowing Sal was next to her. Sal remained awake for several hours, pondering the future and how it will change his life. It was 5 a.m. before Sal drifted off into a restless sleep.


	18. Sal Spills the Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sall tells his family the news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm taking liberties with the Vulcano family. Don't know who the girls really belong to, nor Sal's sisters or parents' real names. These are of my own imagination. 
> 
> I appreciate the kudos. Would love some feedback on whether you're enjoying this or not. Thanks in advance.

Sal was tired the next morning from the lack of sleep the night before. He kept replaying how he reacted to the pregnancy news and the stricken look on Piper’s face when he returned. Guilt ate at him, even though Piper had forgiven him. The two took a taxi to McCarren International to board their flight back to New York City. Piper was subdued on the trip back, other than using the barf bag in the front seat pocket after the plane hit some turbulence going back. Soon the Boeing 747 landed on the tarmac at JFK International and Sal and Piper were disembarking to go get their luggage. After getting the suitcases, they walked outside and caught a taxi back to their home on Staten Island. Walking into the comfort of their home, Sal let out a big sigh of relief. He didn’t mind traveling, though he was always critical of his accommodations, but he enjoyed returning to the safety of his home, where he knew who and what had been going on. Piper was drained from the flight home, as well as the morning sickness. She trudged up to the bedroom and flopped down on the king-sized bed. 

Sal came up behind her and gently sat down next to her on the bed. He started rubbing her back, trying to do something to ease her discomfort. Suddenly, Piper bolted up and made a mad dash for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Through the door, Sal could hear her puking. He felt uncomfortable with her vomiting but knew that this was part and parcel of pregnancy, or so he had been told by his sisters. 

Sighing, Sal picked up the home phone and dialed a number. He dreaded the conversation he was going to have with his parents but he wanted them to find out from him, rather than another source. 

“Hello?” said Rose Vulcano. 

“Hey, Mom, it’s Sal,” said Sal. 

“Hey Sal. How are you?” asked Rose. 

“Uhm, I’m ok,” said Sal, getting nervous. 

“Salvatore Edward Anthony, what have you done?” demanded Rose. 

Cringing when his mother used his full name, Sal said, “Well, I have something to tell you, Mom. I hope you won’t be upset with me.” 

“Oh, Sal, what happened?” sighed Rose, wondering what trouble her only son got himself into. 

“Uh, well, you know I’ve been dating Piper for a while now,” began Sal. 

“Oh, yes, that nice doctor that fixed Madison’s arm,” said Rose, recalling where she’d heard Piper’s name before. 

“Oh, please tell me that you didn’t break up with that lovely girl,” said Rose, hoping that her son would one day settle down. 

“No, no, Mom, I’m still with Piper,” said Sal. 

“Well, then spit it out, Salvatore. I’m not getting any younger,” snapped Rose, impatiently. 

“PiperandIarehavingababy,” said Sal, quickly. 

“What?” asked Rose. 

“Piper and I are expecting a baby,” said Sal, more slowly. 

“OMG!!!!” screamed Rose, “You’re going to be a daddy?” 

“Yeah, Mom, I am,” said Sal. 

“Congratulations, Sal,” said Rose. 

“Thanks, Mom, I’ve got to call Dad now,” said Sal. 

Sighing to himself, Sal muttered, “One down, four to go,” and dialed his dad’s number. 

“Hello?” said Salvatore Senior. “Hey, Dad, it’s me,” said Sal. 

“Sal, what’s up?” said Senior. 

“Well, Dad, I have some news to tell you,” said Sal, “Piper and I are expecting a baby.” 

“Are you going to be there for the baby and its mother?” asked Senior. 

“Yeah, Dad, I’m going to step up and be there for the baby,” said Sal. 

“Ok, then I guess congratulations are in order,” said Senior. 

“Thanks, Dad, talk to you later,” said Sal. 

“Later, Son,” said Senior. 

Groaning, Sal dialed the number to Dana. He knew what Dana would say. 

“Hello?” said a small voice. 

“Is this Madison?” asked Sal. 

“Yes, it is, who is this?” said Madison. 

“This is Uncle Sal,” said Sal. 

“MOM………IT’S UNCLE SAL,” yelled Madison, halfway into the phone. 

“Geez, Madison,” grumbled Sal. 

“I wanna talk to Uncle Sal,” said Leah, grabbing the phone from Madison. 

“No, Leah, Uncle Sal wants to talk to mommy,” said Madison, fighting with her sister over the phone. 

Leah popped Madison in the face and Madison let go of the phone, screaming. 

“Hi, Uncle Sal, this is Leah,” began Leah, “I wanted to tell you about my day at school.” 

Through the phone, Sal could hear Madison crying and Dana yelling at the girls. Before Leah could tell Sal about her day, Dana picked up the phone. 

“What?” said a harried Dana. 

“Is this a bad time?” asked Sal. “No,” sighed Dana, “Just the girls fighting with each other. What’s up big brother?” 

“I’m going to have a baby,” said Sal. 

“HALLEJUAH! PRAISE JESUS!” shouted Dana, ecstatically. 

“What?” asked Sal, confused. 

“Men are FINALLY able to carry babies,” crowed Dana. 

“Dana, you know what I meant,” said Sal, irritated. 

“Oh, come on, Sally, I’m just kidding,” said Dana, apologetically, “don’t get your boxers in a twist.” 

Rolling his eyes upward, knowing it was wasted on Dana, he continued, “So, I just wanted to let you know.” 

“Who else knows?” asked Dana. 

“You, Mom and Dad, for now. I’m going to tell Gina and Jenna, after I get off the phone with you. So don’t go spilling the beans yet,” said Sal. 

“Mum’s the word, although in your case, it’s gonna be DADDY!” said Dana, gleefully. 

“Ok, ok. I gotta go,” muttered Sal. 

“Love you brother,” said Dana, “and for what it’s worth, I think you’re gonna make a damn fine daddy.” 

Smiling at Dana’s words, Sal hung up and dialed Gina. The conversation was almost a repeat verbatim of Dana’s. Finally, he hung up and dialed Jenna. 

“Jenna Vulcano,” said Jenna. 

“Hey, sissy, it’s me,” said Sal. 

“Hey, bubby, how are you?” said Jenna, perking up. 

“I’m ok, baby girl, how are you?” asked Sal. 

“Fine. What’s up?” asked Jenna, curious why Sal called. 

“I wanted to let you know that you’re going to be an aunt again,” said Sal. 

“So, Dana or Gina is pregnant again?” asked Jenna, confused why Sal would be telling her and not her sisters. 

“No, not Dana or Gina,” said Sal, “it’s Piper and I.” 

“Get out!!!!” shouted Jenna, in disbelief. 

“Yeah, we found out this weekend,” said Sal. 

“No fucking way,” said Jenna, “I can’t believe that you, Salvatore, are going to be a daddy.” 

“Ok, enough with the disbelief,” said Sal, getting pissed, “why does everyone think that I couldn’t be a father???” 

“Well, first off,” said Jenna, ticking off her fingers, “You hate kids. You hate messes. You can’t stand poop. You…” 

“Ok, I get it,” shouted Sal, turning red, “I know in the past I haven’t been good around that kind of stuff.” 

“How about, like, never???” said Jenna. 

“Shut the fuck up, Jenna,” growled Sal. 

Hearing that she had pushed his buttons way too far, Jenna started talking in a placating voice, “Sorry, bubby, I know you’re going to be an awesome father. This baby is going to be one lucky child, having you as his/her daddy.” 

Jenna’s words mollified Sal and he controlled his voice, “Thanks baby girl, it means a lot of me to hear you say that.” 

“Do you know when the baby is due? Or what it is going to be?” asked Jenna. 

“No, we just found out over the weekend while in Vegas and Piper needs to set up an appointment,” said Sal. 

“Well, let me know ASAP,” said Jenna. 

“Will do,” said Sal. 

“I gotta run, gotta get back to work. Love you, bubby,” said Jenna fondly. 

“Love you too, baby girl,” said Sal, hanging up. 

Sighing, Sal laid back on the bed, closing his eyes. Soon Piper came back into the bedroom, looking a little green around the gills. She crawled up on the bed and laid next to Sal. Sal wrapped his arm around her body and took his free hand and laid it on her stomach. He knew he couldn’t feel the baby yet, but just putting his hand there made him feel closer to the little peanut inside Piper. 

“I called my GYN’s office and got an appointment for tomorrow,” said Piper, “do you want to come?” 

“Absolutely!” said Sal, “I’m in this for the long run, you and me.” 

Snuggling into Sal’s side, Piper fell asleep, exhausted by the day’s events. Sal laid there holding her, his hand over Piper’s stomach protectively. 

“I look forward to seeing you, peanut,” whispered Sal to Piper’s stomach.


	19. What Will Happen to Impractical Jokers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal shares his news with the Jokers, how will they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some violence at the end of this chapter. If you or someone you know has been a victim of violence, please read at your own discretion.

The next day was Piper’s OB appointment and Sal accompanied her to the doctor’s office. He sat in the waiting room while Piper filled out the required paperwork. When it came to putting down what type of birth she wanted, Piper checked off Vaginal. Sal fidgeted in his seat, aware of the eyes staring at him. He was afraid of the pictures that the women were probably taking of him and posting on social media. Some days he really hated Twitter, Instagram, Facebook and the others. He would love to wipe his accounts off of each social media site but he knew as a celebrity, he had to keep them up, even if they were going to be the death of him. 

While waiting for Piper to be called back, Sal sent a quick text message to Joe, Murr and Q. 

To: Gatto, Murray, Quinn 

From: Sal 

Gonna be late today, guys, have a doctor appt. Do me a favor and stay off social media til I get there, Will explain. 

After sending the text message, Piper got called back. She and Sal followed the nurse as she led them through the maze of hallways. Piper was asked to step on the scales so that the nurse could record Piper’s weight. Sal felt his phone buzz in his jeans pocket, so he took it out and looked at it. 

To: Vulcano 

From: Gatto 

WTF man? Stay off of social media? Why? 

Sal sighed and texted back. 

To: Gatto 

From: Sal 

I have something to tell you guys and I don’t want you to find out on social media. Please tell Q and the ferret to stay off! Will explain when I get to the office. 

Putting his phone away, Sal followed Piper and the nurse to a patient room. The nurse handed Piper a paper top and a sheet of paper to put across her lap and then left Piper to change. Sal sat and watched as Piper undressed. He started thinking of what it would be like to fuck her in the doctor’s office, maybe using those weird things at the end of the bed. Piper saw him staring at her and gave him a questioning look. Before Sal can answer, a knock at the door signals that the doctor is there. 

Dr. Jess Wharton walks in and smiles at Piper. 

“Hi, Piper, how are you doing?” asked Jess. 

“Not bad, Jess,” said Piper. 

“I’m sorry, I’m Dr. Wharton,” said Jess to Sal. 

“Hi, I’m Sal Vulcano,” said Sal. 

“So, Piper, what brings you in?” asked Jess. 

“I just found out I’m pregnant, Jess,” said Piper. 

Looking at Sal and then Piper, Jess said, “I take it Sal is the baby’s father?” 

“Yeah,” said Piper. 

“Well, congratulations, both of you,” said Jess, smiling, “why don’t you lay back Piper and we can take an ultrasound of the baby.” 

Piper laid down and Jess got the ultrasound wand gooped up with gel. She stuck the wand across Piper’s abdomen and suddenly a whoosh whoosh whoosh sound filled the air. 

Jess smiled at Piper and said, “You hear that? That’s your baby’s heartbeat.” 

Sal started tearing up when he heard his baby’s heart beating. He looked down at Piper, who was in awe as well. 

Running the wand across Piper’s belly, Jess was able to locate the little peanut shaped object floating in Piper’s uterus. 

“There is your baby, floating around,” said Jess. 

“Is it a boy or a girl?” asked Sal. 

“We can’t tell yet, because it’s too early, Sal,” said Jess, “however, in a few more months, we’ll be able to see the sex of the baby.” 

Jess froze the screen and printed out several copies of the ultrasound picture. Handing two to Sal and Piper, she said, “Here’s your baby’s first picture.” 

Sal took the picture and looked at the fuzzy object. He couldn’t believe that this little peanut would one day be his baby. 

Jess asked Piper when the last time her period was and Piper told her that it was about eight weeks ago. Jess did some calculations and gave Piper a due date of around November 1. 

She told Piper to take prenatal vitamins that she was prescribing and to set up another appointment in one month. Piper told her about the morning sickness and Jess gave Piper a prescription for suppositories, in case she needed them. After saying goodbye, Jess left Piper to dress. Before she could put her clothes back on, Sal stood up and grabbed Piper around the waist and started kissing her passionately. His cock started getting hard, at the feeling of Piper up against it. Sal kissed down Piper’s stomach to her baby bump and Sal lavished affection on her belly. Sal fell in love with his peanut the moment he saw it on the screen. 

Unzipping his jeans, Sal pulled his erection out and plunged into Piper’s pussy. He hadn’t had her for a few days and was aching to be inside. Piper had a look of shock on her face but Sal quieted her by quickly pumping in and out. Sal played with her clit, as it was wide open to him. Soon Piper felt her orgasm flashing and came silently. The silent look on her face was enough to push Sal over the edge and he pumped his cum into her. He dribbled some down the front of the patient table as he pulled out. Threads stuck to his dick as he shoved it back into his boxers. His boxers clung to his cock and to his cum. Sal zipped his jeans up and helped Piper sit up and get dressed. The two walked out of the patient room and Sal took Piper home before leaving for the office. 

When Sal walked in, he was bombarded by the Jokers. 

“What the hell, man?” whined Murr. 

“What’s going on?” asked Joe, concerned. 

Only Q remained quiet because he had a feeling of what Sal was going to say. 

“Guys, I wanted to tell you something before you saw it on social media, something that will affect the Tenderloins and Impractical Jokers,” said Sal. 

“Oh, no, you’re quitting?” exclaimed Murr, in his high pitched voice. 

“No, you fucking ferret,” exclaimed Sal, getting exasperated by Murr. “Piper and I are expecting a baby,” said Sal, pulling out the ultrasound picture from his wallet. 

“A BABY?!?!?!?!” exclaimed Murr and Joe, in unison. 

Q still remained quiet, but patted Sal on the shoulder. Joe narrowed his eyes at Q and said, “You knew about this??” 

“Yeah, Sal called me up over the weekend, freaking out,” said Q, sheepishly. 

“Why didn’t you tell us then, Q?” questioned Murr, hurt that Q would keep this to himself. 

“It wasn’t my news to share,” said Q. 

“Hey, don’t get upset with Q,” said Sal, “I never told him to tell you guys and it was 3 a.m. in New York when I had called.” 

“Ok,” grumbled Murr. 

“Congratulations, buddy,” said Joe, the ability to speak coming back to him. 

“Thanks,” said Sal, grinning from ear to ear. 

“Another little Joker to watch over,” said Joe, in awe. “I never thought you assholes would ever have a child but look at the biggest wuss, he’s gonna be a daddy.” 

“When’s Piper due?” asked Q. 

“November 1,” said Sal. 

“Just in time for your birthday,” said Murr. “Wouldn’t it be cool if the baby was born on your birthday?” 

“I dunno, I guess,” said Sal. 

“Nah, the baby has to have his or her own day,” said Joe, knowing from experience the fun it is to watch a baby have their day. 

“So, we may need to shift around some tours and filming because of her due date,” said Sal. 

“No problem, buddy, we’ll make it work,” said Q, reassuringly. 

“Thanks guys, it means a lot to me,” said Sal. 

“Are you nervous, Sally boy?” asked Joe, knowing Sal’s penchant for cleanliness. 

“Yeah, very,” said Sal, “but I got to keep my shit together for Piper. I really hurt her when we found out and I walked out on her.” 

“Oooooh,” groaned Murr and Joe, together. 

“I have to make it up to her,” said Sal. 

“Well, give her a night out, something girlie that she likes to do,” suggested Joe, “that always works for me with Bessy.” 

“Ok, I’ll take note. Maybe I need to call Bessy and ask her what has gotten you out of the dog house,” said Sal, jokingly. 

“A lot of this…,” said Joe, waggling his eyebrows, and thrusting his hips. 

“That may not work for Sal,” said Q, “that was what got him INTO this mess.” 

“Shut up, Quinn,” said Sal, without much heat. 

“What about a girlie day at the spa?” said Murr, the one who pampered himself the most. 

“That might be the most intelligent thing you have ever said in your entire life, Murr,” said Sal. 

Pete McPartland walked in and said, “Time to get to work, guys, we need to come up with ideas for Season Six.” 

The Jokers all sat around the conference table, with Pete, Jay Miller and the other staff filling it out. They started tossing ideas for challenges and locations to shoot in. The P.A.s wrote down the information and got started on checking out if the Jokers could set up shop in the locations and would the manager allow them to set up hidden cameras. After settling the locales, the guys started thinking up punishments for each other. They wrote on notepads their ideas and who it was for. Then they took turns exiting the room so the other Jokers could plot. When it was Sal’s turn to exit, he got up and went outside to get some fresh air. He texted Piper to see how she was feeling. 

To: Piper 

From: Sal 

How you doing love? Hope you’re feeling ok and peanut not giving you problems. 

Soon he received a text from Piper 

To: Sal 

From: Piper 

Little peanut is acting up. He/she is causing mommy tummy troubles. When you come home, can you bring me some wonton soup? Love you. 

Making a note to himself to stop at the Chinese restaurant he always did, Sal went back into the building and back to the offices. The Jokers were done plotting his punishments, so they got back to business. Soon it was lunch time and they broke to eat sandwiches from down the street. The day was over and the Jokers said their goodbyes to each other. Sal made his way to his car and drove off, to fight the nightmare traffic towards Staten Island. On the way home, he stopped off at the Chinese restaurant to grab some soup for Piper. He hoped that little peanut would allow her to eat. He was concerned about the sound emitting from the bathroom daily and hoped that her morning sickness would end---and soon. 

Sal pulled up to the house and got out. He walked up to the front door when he noticed that the door was ajar. He called Piper’s phone but it just rang and then went to voicemail. He decided he better call the police. When the police dispatcher picked up, Sal identified himself and stated what was going on. The dispatcher assured Sal that the police would be there shortly. Soon, Sal could hear the wail of sirens down the street as a police cruiser pulled up and two officers jumped out. The police went into Sal’s house and motioned for Sal to stay out until they cleared it. They asked Sal if there was anyone in the house and Sal said that Piper should be in there. 

The police canvassed the house and after calling all clear, they allowed Sal in. Sal ran through the house, searching for Piper. 

“Piper!” yelled Sal. 

The police looked grim and Sal couldn’t figure out why until he reached the bedroom and he saw Piper’s body lying there, still. 

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!” screamed Sal, surging forward. 

The police caught him by the arms and kept him back because they didn’t want Sal to contaminate the crime scene. 

“Is she dead?” asked Sal, his eyes wild. 

An officer went up to feel for a pulse. He got on his radio to request EMT to come to the location immediately. 

Sal collapsed on the floor, in disbelief over what was happening. He was afraid for Piper’s life and for little peanut. He couldn’t believe that someone would want to hurt Piper. Numbly, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the person he knew he could count on for help. 

“Sally, you miss me already? We just left each other,” laughed Joe, boisterously. 

“Joe, there’s been a problem at my house,” said Sal, woodenly. 

Joe’s laughter quickly stopped when he heard Sal’s words. 

“What’s up? What happened? Is it Piper?” asked Joe, concerned. 

“Someone broke into the house and has beaten Piper,” said Sal. 

“Ohmygod, Sal, what hospital?” asked Joe, alarmed. 

At that moment, the ambulance pulled up and the EMTs came running up the stairs with a stretcher. They carefully loaded Piper onto it and rushed out of the house. Sal asked where they were taking her and they said that they would be taking her to North Shore University Hospital in Brooklyn. 

Sal relayed the information to Joe and asked Joe to contact the other Jokers. Sal climbed into the ambulance with the EMTs and the sirens wailed as they rushed to North Shore Hospital. 

Joe called Q and Murr, using three-way talking. 

“Hey, Joe, what’s up?” asked Murr, munching on his dinner. 

“Joe? What’s going on?” asked Q, still stuck in traffic. 

“Listen, boys, Sal just called me,” began Joe, “there’s been a problem with Piper.” 

“What happened?” asked Murr and Q. 

“Sal got home and found his front door wide open. The police came and took a search and they found Piper lying on the floor, lifeless. She had been attacked by someone, so they’re rushing her to North Shore University,” said Joe, “I’m heading over there immediately, Sal needs us to be there.” 

Quinn did a u-turn in traffic, causing a lot of angry drivers to honk their horns at him. 

“I’m on my way, Joey,” said Q. 

Swallowing his bite, Murr chimed in, “I’ll be there as soon as I can, Joe.” 

Joe hung up with the Jokers and called Bessy. 

“Hey, honey, I know I was supposed to help out with Milana tonight but something bad has come up,” said Joe. 

“What happened, Joe?” asked Bessy, concerned because she knew Joe never missed time with Milana. 

“Sal called and told me that Piper has been attacked. They’re taking her to North Shore,” said Joe. 

“Ok, be careful, Joe and give Sal a hug for me,” said Bessy. 

“You’re the best,” said Joe, hanging up and driving as fast as traffic would allow him. 

Joe made it to North Shore Hospital first, then Q and Murr. They sat out in the emergency room waiting area to spot Sal. Sal soon came out of the E.R. area and signaled to the Jokers to follow him. 

The four Jokers waited in a small patient room. Sal was pacing around, unable to sit still. None of the Jokers tried to lighten the mood, because they were all concerned about the status of Piper and little peanut. 

Soon, a doctor came to the room and sat down with the Jokers to give them the news. 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Vulcano, but there has been severe trauma to Dr. Martin’s body. It looks like she was assaulted by a blunt object. She has several broken bones and internal bleeding in some of her major organs,” said the doctor. 

“What about the baby?” asked Sal, fearful of the answer. 

“We are monitoring the fetus’ vital signs, but for right now, there seems to be no damage to it” 

Sal deflated and nearly fell over. If it hadn’t been for Q’s and Joe’s quick reflexes, plus all the times Sal has fallen over while filming, he would have fallen to the floor. 

“We are putting Dr. Martin into the Trauma Unit and will be keeping her there for some time until she recovers,” said the doctor. 

“Thank you, Dr.” said Sal, “when can I see her?” 

“It’s going to be several hours,” said the doctor, rising to leave. 

Sal put his face into his hands and started weeping. Q, Murr and Joe all looked helplessly on. Huge sobs wracked Sal’s body. 

“Hey, Sal, do you want us to call someone for you?” asked Joe, gently. “Maybe your parents? Or Piper’s parents?” 

Through muffled sobs, Sal said, “Yes, please.” 

Joe took Sal’s phone and looked up the numbers needed to contact the Vulcanos. He didn’t relish the conversations to come. Q and Murr just sat next to Sal and put their arms around his shoulders. They couldn’t think of any words of comfort, so they let their presence be enough and allowed Sal to cry out his misery.


	20. Can you hear me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper comes to in the hospital but is unable to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief violence is talked about.

Sal sat in the chair, next to Piper’s bed, watching the blips and bleeps of the monitors telling the medical staff her status and the status of the baby. Every hour, on the hour, a neo-natal nurse would come down to the Trauma Unit floor and monitor the reading signs of Little Peanut. So far, Sal had counted ten times that the nurse paid a visit to Piper and the baby, and ten times Sal heard the whoosh-whoosh-whoosh sound of the baby’s heartbeat. Sal figured that that was a good sign that the baby was alive and well, floating around in Piper’s womb. He was drained from the day’s events, he was drained from the confrontation with Piper’s parents once Joe reached them, he was drained from the reaction his family had when Joe called them. He was damn grateful for his friends, brothers really, since high school. He couldn’t imagine going through this torture without Brian, Joe and James, yes, even the ferret, by his side. The Jokers were sprawled out in the patient waiting room for families. Each coming by in shifts to sit with Sal. Sal’s family had camped out with the Jokers, and God help any visitor or fan curious about them. They had to deal with a lot of angry, protective Vulcanos. Sitting with Sal right now was Brian. Brian had been his rock, even before this. Sal helped Brian during his darkest days of depression and through his bout of encephalitis. Of all the Jokers, Sal felt the closest to Brian. Joe was good with advice, most of the time, and Sal could count on Joe keeping a steady, even head. James was the optimistic one of the bunch, always thinking good things would happen. Even though James’ habits really got on Sal’s nerves and disgusted him, Sal knew that James would give the fucking shirt off his back if any of the Jokers needed it. James was that loyal. 

Q was stretched out in the uncomfortable, plastic chairs the hospital deemed to torture families with. Sal sat forward, next to Piper’s bed, holding her small hand. She sported bruises all over her face and arms and he could only imagine what kind of damage had been inflicted on her torso. Sal’s anger burned deeply and he swore that he wouldn’t stop until the bastard was caught and brought to justice. He didn’t know if the attack was because of an enemy of Piper or an enemy of his, or even some psychotic fan like Q has. The thought of who could have done this worried Sal. He knew Q’s psychotic fan was branching out to his family. Sal hoped that he wouldn’t have a similar situation on his hands. TruTV made sure that the fan mail was sorted through and the serious ones were sent to the NYPD, just in case. Sal would have to check the mailbag when he returned to work to see, but until Piper was in the clear, Sal wouldn’t be going anywhere. Everyone at Impractical Jokers understood the situation and didn’t want to rush Sal. They took an indeterminate hiatus, for which Sal was appreciative of the support. The IJ crew were like family to the Jokers as well. They brought in trusted friends to man the crew, from the producers all the way down to the P.A.s. All were part of the family and when one hurt, they all hurt. 

The neo-natal nurse came in for her hourly round, she attached the sensor equipment to Piper’s abdomen and set the monitor on so that the machine would spit out the familiar paper that read the heartbeat of Little Peanut. She placed the wand on Piper’s uterus and the whoosh-whoosh-whoosh sound filled the air. Q stirred in his seat and sat up, while listening to the whooshing sound. 

“Waz that’s?” asked Q, groggily, standing up to stretch out his back. 

“That’s Little Peanut’s heartbeat,” said Sal, proudly. 

“Huh? So that’s what babies’ heartbeats sound like,” said Q, curiously. 

“Yeah, you should try getting yourself one sometime,” said Sal, jokingly. 

“Oh, no, not me,” shuddered Q. 

Laughing for the first time in a long while, Sal smiled at his friend’s reaction. He couldn’t see Q being a father. Q loved his cats too much to want to be a human father. He told the audience and national TV that he talked to his cats and they talked back to him. He even demonstrated his little dinner dance, which made him look like fucking Captain Morgan. No, Q loved his furbabies way too much to invest his time into a human baby. Sal never thought HE would ever have a baby but the more it sunk in, the more he liked the idea. He just never found the right woman to procreate with. 

The neo-natal nurse finished her tests and took the strip of paper showing Little Peanut’s heartbeat with her and left the room. Q yawned. 

“You want to go get something to eat, buddy?” asked Q, wondering when the last time Sal got up and out of the room. 

“Nah, I want to stay here, just in case Piper wakes up,” said Sal, dark circles ringing his eyes. 

“Sal, you are exhausted! You need to get something to eat and drink,” said Q, “When’s the last time you even took a piss?” 

“I don’t know,” admitted Sal, looking up at the clock. “Q, I don’t think I could get up even if I wanted.” 

“Why?” asked Q. 

“My legs are frozen to this seat,” said Sal. 

Q got up and walked out of the room. Shortly he came back with Joe and Murr in tow. The three Jokers each gave Sal assistance getting out of the chair, holding onto him until he could get feeling back in his legs and stiffly walk around. Soon, Sal was shaking them off and pacing the room. 

“Sally boy, go get something to eat,” said Joe, concerned at the state of the bigger man. 

“Yeah,” said Murr, “Come get something with me to eat from the cafeteria. They have some awesome food.” 

Sal started to shake his head but Q and Joe pushed him out the door. 

“You’re not coming back in until you get something to eat and clean up,” ordered Mama Joe. “You’re a fucking wreck and do you want Piper waking up to that????” 

Sighing, Sal admitted that he didn’t want to frighten Piper by his appearance and agreed to accompany the ferret down for his hourly feeding. Murr and Sal walked off and Joe and Q took up sentry in the room, sitting side by side. 

“Q, man, do you think Sally is going to be alright?” asked Joe, concerned by Sal’s state of mind. 

“Yeah, I think so, but he’s hell bent on finding out what happened and who did this,” said Q, darkly. 

“Yeah, I would be too,” said Joe. 

After receiving word about what had happened to Piper, the Jokers put their families on high alert, not knowing who the perpetrator was or if they were out for all the Jokers. Bessy took Milana out of town to visit her mother. Joe hoped that that was far enough away. Joe also warned his two older sisters. Q warned his parents and brothers. He already had a crazy stalking them. He wondered if the fan turned on Sal now. Murr had warned his sisters and parents and they were taking precautions. The Jokers had the offices on lock down as well, just in case someone came there seeking them out. They weren’t taking any chances that someone could get into where they were. NYPD was kind enough to post an officer outside Piper’s room. They did so because of Sal’s celebrity status. Joe and Q sat, lost in their own thoughts, when suddenly the beeping of Piper’s machines went off. They noticed that Piper was starting to stir and the nurses came rushing in from their station. Piper’s blue eyes opened, well, one eye, as the other was swollen shut. She looked around panicking, because it took her a while to comprehend where she was. Her lips were swollen and cracked from where they were split. She had bruises dotting her cheekbones. She was fortunate that her facial bones hadn’t been shattered and she didn’t need reconstructive surgery. She tried to move her arms but they were in traction. She tried to make a sound but all that came out were guttural noises. 

“Dr. Martin, please lie still,” said the nurse. “You’re at North Shore University Hospital, do you remember what happened to you?” 

Piper started nodding her head furiously, indicating that she knew what had happened. 

“Good,” said the nurse, “do you know who attacked you?” 

Again, Piper nodded her head frantically. 

The nurse walked out of the room and brought the officer back in with her. She told him that Piper was awake and that she knew the attacker. The officer radioed down to headquarters, requesting the detective in charge to come to the hospital. He then went back out to resume his vigilance. 

Joe and Q were furiously typing on their phones to the others, letting them know Piper was awake. They texted Sal and Murr and soon they could thunderous feet running down the hallway. Sal skidded to a stop and nearly toppled over from trying to round the bend. He ran into the room and looked at Piper. Piper’s one blue eye teared up when she saw Sal. Tears started streaming down it and her lips started trembling. She couldn’t express her biggest fear---whether she was still pregnant or not----and Sal sat on the bed next to her and started cooing softly to her. 

Piper started getting agitated because no one was paying attention to what she was trying to communicate. She tried to point to her stomach but her arms were in restraints. Sal was worried that she was going to hurt herself and called the nurse in. The nurse saw Piper’s agitation and called the attending physician to administer a sedative. Hearing what they wanted to do made Piper even more agitated and she tried to get out of the bed. Sal and the Jokers tried to keep her calm but Piper fought them. Finally, the doctor arrived with the sedative and administered it to her IV. Tears slid down Piper’s face, as the medication took hold. The last thing she saw was Sal looking at her sorrowfully, like he had some news that he couldn’t bear to tell her. Inwardly, sobbing, Piper slipped into oblivion.


	21. Piper has a Tale to Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper tells the story of what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence

Sal sat worried about Piper and her state of mind. He was afraid she was going to be traumatized by this forever and wondered if he needed to find a counselor for her. The next time Piper woke up, she was calmer. Inwardly, she didn’t want to be sedated again, so she decided to approach this in a different manner. Sal noticed her eye open and sat up straight. 

“Piper, can you hear me?” asked Sal, softly. 

Piper gently shook her head in the affirmative. 

“What can I do for you? Do you need any pain medication?” asked Sal. 

Piper shook her head in the negative. 

“Do you know who did this to you?” asked Sal. 

Again, an affirmative head shake. Sal sighed. At least when Piper was able to communicate she would be able to identify who attacked her. 

Piper tried to form the word ‘baby’. Her voice was so weak and her lips could barely move but the sound b-b-b came out. Sal looked at her and Piper lowered her eye towards her abdomen. Sal furrowed his brows as he tried to decipher Piper’s glance. Finally, a light bulb went on in his head, and Sal asked, “Are you asking about Little Peanut?” 

Nodding her head vigorously, Piper almost rattled her eyes out of their sockets. 

Sal smiled and said, “Little Peanut is doing well. He/she is being monitored every hour, on the hour by the neo-natal unit.” 

Piper starting sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks. She was so relieved that her precious cargo was still safe. While being attacked, Piper curled up in a ball, trying to protect her little life. Sal grew concerned at Piper’s histrionics. He started to call for the nurse again when Piper shook her head no. He sat next to her and held her gently in his arms. 

“Piper, earlier when you awoke and you were so agitated that the doctor had to sedate you, were you trying to find out about Peanut?” asked Sal. 

Piper shook her head yes, indicating that she was worried. Sal sighed and kissed her forehead. 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart,” cried Sal, feeling guilty. “I should have realized that you wanted to know about Peanut.” 

Piper smiled through her tears to let Sal know that she forgave him. He kissed her face gently, trying to wipe away her tears. The neo-natal nurse appeared for her hourly checkup and was pleasantly surprised to see Piper awake. 

“Hello, Dr. Martin,” said the nurse, “I’m here to check up on your baby.” 

Piper laid back so the nurse could strap her to the machine. The nurse lifted her gown and rubbed the wand across her abdomen. Soon the soothing whoosh-whoosh-whoosh came through the speakers. When Piper heard the sound, she started crying again. Sal wiped her tears as they rolled down her face. The nurse took the paper strip from the machine and removed the belt from Piper’s stomach. She wiped the gel off and covered Piper up. 

Smiling, the nurse said, “Everything looks well with little Vulcano.” 

Piper brightened when she heard the news. She was more pleased that the nurse called Peanut, Little Vulcano, than the nurse said everything was fine. 

Sal noticed Piper’s expression and tried to guess what cheered her up. 

“Are you happy about hearing Little Peanut?” asked Sal. 

Piper grinned and shook her head yes. 

“But there is something else that made you happy,” said Sal, “Was it because the nurse called Peanut Little Vulcano?” 

Piper really lit up when Sal said that. She tried to kiss Sal’s face, to let him know she was ecstatic about the baby’s last name. 

Sal smiled and said, “Of course Peanut is going to be a Vulcano. Wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

Sal said shyly, “Pipes, I’ve been thinking of a name for our baby. I was thinking of Michael Anthony Stephen Vulcano, if we have a boy. I want to name him after my three best friends. What do you think?” 

Piper looked at Sal and smiled as big as her lips would allow her. She thought that that name was perfect for their baby. 

“If it is a girl, I was thinking Abigail Rose Lee Vulcano,” said Sal. 

Piper’s eye started tearing up. She realized that Sal was naming the girl after her, his mother and her mother. She sniffled and nodded her head yes. She loved the names that Sal came up with. 

Piper’s eye started drooping and Sal realized she was exhausted from being awake and all the excitement she had. He dimmed the lights in the room and tucked her. 

“Go to sleep, babe, I’m right here next to you,” said Sal, softly stroking Piper’s blonde hair. 

Piper closed her eye and started drifting off to sleep. Her body ached from where she was hit but she knew each day she would be getting better. She just hoped she could go home with Sal soon. Doctors didn’t make the best patients! 

Sal sat and watched her drift off to sleep and pulled out his phone and texted Q. 

To: Quinn 

From: Sal 

Piper woke up briefly. Got to hear Peanut’s heartbeat. That’s why she was agitated yesterday. She loved the names I chose. 

Sal hit sent and turned the TV on quietly. Q responded: ‘Glad to hear she was awake.’ 

It seemed like forever but the next morning, Piper woke up to see a sleeping form of Sal in the chairs. She cringed when she saw him contort his large frame in the tiny chairs. 

“Sal?” whispered Piper, her voice barely heard over the machines. 

Sal jumped out of his seat and nearly toppled over from the quick movement. Looking at Piper, Sal said, “Did you call me?” 

“Yes,” whispered Piper. 

“Oh babe, it’s so good to hear your voice again,” cried Sal, relief flowing through his body. 

“Sal, how long have you been here?” whispered Piper, concerned about how her man looked. Sal was one of the most impeccably dressed men she had ever met, his hair always perfectly coiffed and his face shaven just so. When she looked at him, she saw days’ worth of beard growth, his normally bright green eyes, dulled. His hair was a total mess, like he had been running his hands through it constantly. 

“What day is it?” whispered Piper, having lost track of time. 

“Saturday,” said Sal. 

Piper’s eyes widened in shock. She remembered that when she texted Sal about the soup, it had been Wednesday. She had been out for almost four days!! 

“It’s ok, babe, you needed to heal,” said Sal, soothingly at Piper’s look of dismay. 

“Police?” asked Piper 

“Yes, there is an officer guarding your door at all times,” explained Sal. 

“No,” whispered Piper, “Police find woman who did this?” 

“It was a woman????” asked Sal, surprised. 

“Yes,” said Piper. 

Sal was very surprised at the news. However, it made him fear the worst, that maybe Q’s stalker had found him. His mother taught him to never hit a woman and for the most part, Sal would never dream of doing so, however, this was going to be an exception. If he got his hands on this bitch, she was going to really regret messing with Sal’s family. 

“The police are going to want to talk to you about this attack,” said Sal. “I’ve been keeping them away from you until you were strong enough to talk.” 

“Thanks, love,” whispered Piper, grateful that Sal was with her. 

Picking up the hospital phone, Sal dialed the detective’s number and told him that Piper was awake and able to talk. The detective told Sal that he would be by in an hour. Hanging up, Sal asked Piper if she wanted something to drink. 

“Water,” said Piper, knowing the hospital wouldn’t allow her anything else yet. 

Sal brought a cup of ice water up to her lips and had her suck through the bendy straw. Piper got a little sip before resting. Her lips were very chapped and she needed something soon to keep them from bleeding. 

Piper wanted to hear what had been going on since she was attacked and so Sal told her about what the Jokers and their families had been up to. She was saddened to hear about her father’s reaction and Sal promised to let him know she was awake so he could see her. 

Soon a knock at the door indicated that the detective was there and he walked in. 

“Hi, Dr. Martin, I’m Lieutenant Miller, I’m the lead detective on your case,” said Lt. Miller. “I’m going to ask you some questions in regards to the day you were attacked. I’m sorry if they bring up bad memories for you but I need to know what transpired and what your assailant looked like so we can do our job.” 

“Ok, Lt. Miller,” whispered Piper. 

“Her voice isn’t strong so she has to whisper,” stated Sal, so that the officer would know to listen carefully. 

“No problem, Mr. Vulcano, I won’t be long,” said Lt. Miller. 

Piper recounted the story of what had happened to her. 

“I was at home, waiting for Sal to come home from work with soup for me. I heard a knock at the door and I thought maybe Sal had his arms full and couldn’t open the door. So I went to the door and opened it. On the other side was this young woman, dressed in jeans and a t-shirt that had a picture of Sal and Q (Brian Quinn) on it. On top it said, WSY Podcast. Sal and his friend, Brian, do a podcast together. Anyway, she asked me if Sal was home. I didn’t try to deny that this was Sal’s home, as I figured, if she was here, then she knew where he lived. I said he wasn’t and that she would have to leave. The next thing I remember is, her hitting me upside the head with her fist. She started punching me in the face and I tried to protect my eyes and throat. She then had something round, like a baseball bat, and hit me in the ribs. That’s when I knew I needed to protect my baby. So I curled up into a ball and laid on the ground while she continued to beat me. I tried to get her to stop but she screamed, ‘No one is going to have Sal’s baby but me!!!’ How she even knew I was pregnant is beyond me.” 

At this point, Sal groaned loudly. Lt. Miller turned to Sal and said, “Do you know how this woman knew Dr. Martin was pregnant?” 

“Yeah, when we were at Piper’s OB appointment, I noticed some women taking photos of me and her in the waiting room. I had hoped that they wouldn’t go viral, but apparently someone posted it on social media,” said Sal, regretfully. 

“Ok, I will check into this,” said Lt. Miller, “Please Dr. Martin, continue.” 

“After a while, she got tired of hitting me and left. I pretended to be dead, hoping she would think she had done her job and leave. Eventually she did, though I think she went into the house before leaving. After that, I blacked out,” said Piper. 

“Do you remember what she looked like, her hair or eye color?” asked Lt. Miller. 

“I think she had brown hair and I can’t remember her eye color. She was kinda petite and I think about my height,” said Piper. 

“Ok, one last question, did she leave on foot, or by car?” asked Lt. Miller. 

“Honestly, I can’t remember,” said Piper. 

“Ok, that will do it for now. If I have any more questions, I’ll be in contact,” said Lt. Miller. 

He walked out the door and Sal followed him. “We’ll keep the security on her til she’s home,” said Lt. Miller. 

“Thanks,” said Sal. 

Piper was lying in bed, ready to take a nap. Sal turned down the lights and Piper drifted off to sleep. 

Sal sighed and settled into the plastic chair he’d call home for the past four days.


	22. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper is released from the hospital and is happy to be back home

After spending a week in the Trauma Unit, Piper was well enough to be released. Sal got there to pick her up and take her home. As she got better, Piper was finally able to convince Sal to go back to work. The Impractical Jokers staff had been off for over a week and really needed to get back to filming. Piper was glad to have Sal back at work. She was happy he was there for her but he was beginning to suffocate her with his mother henning. She loved him dearly, more than she had ever loved a man before and she realized he was concerned for her and Little Peanut. But having him gone during the day and back when he was finished filming, made her appreciate him more. 

Finally, the day arrived for her release and she was happy to get out. Doctors never made good patients, as they always thought they knew better than the one attending them. Piper was a good patient, up until the very end when she was getting restless. Sal drove up in his car and helped Piper out of the wheelchair that is mandatory by hospital policy. She carefully lowered herself into the seat and Sal reached around to buckle her up. After waving goodbye to the orderly, Sal drove off and headed towards Staten Island and home. 

Piper was silent on the drive home, just taking in the sights that she had missed over the past week. They drove across the Verranzo-Narrows Bridge to Staten Island and then into their quiet neighborhood. Sal reached over and grabbed Piper’s hand and gave it a soft squeeze. He was worried she would be having flashbacks to the attack. Police had been able to find the woman who attacked Piper and arrested her for assault. She was going to trial in another month but would be held in jail until then. Piper was going to have to testify, as well as Sal, before a jury. The prosecutor had enough evidence to convict the woman and send her to prison for a long, long time. 

“What are you thinking of, love?” asked Sal. 

“Just amazed at how much can change in such a little bit of time,” said Piper. 

“Oh? How so?” inquired Sal. 

“Well, I’m different now than I was a week ago,” said Piper, “I’m more cautious and wary of people and of their intent now than I was a week ago.” 

“It’s ok to feel that way, Pipes,” said Sal. “Anyone would feel the same if they were in your place.” 

“But I don’t WANT to feel this way,” said Piper, angrily. “It makes me angry that this woman took away my sense of security!!” 

Sal didn’t say anything. He knew Piper needed a safe place to vent her anger and hurt. He had to be patient and let her have her emotions. 

“Pipes, maybe you need to see a counselor, to help you understand why it happened,” suggested Sal, tentatively. 

Piper sighed. She knew she needed help, even if it was out of her comfort zone to ask for it. 

“You’re right, Sal, I should go see a counselor,” said Piper. 

Sal gave her hand another gentle squeeze, to show her that he supported her in whatever she chose to do. Piper knew that Sal was just trying to help. It chafed her to have to go talk about it. She would rather just get over it and move on. However, she understood that it would take more than that to move past this incident. Especially since she would have to relive it in front of a jury. 

Finally pulling into their driveway, Sal turned off the ignition. Before he could get out, Piper reached over and kissed his lips. She had missed the feel of his lips on her and groaned in ecstasy from the contact. 

“Baby, you gotta stop!” begged Sal. “I’m going to explode in a minute if you don’t.” 

A twinkle of mischief in her eyes, Piper got out of the car and started walking to the front door. Sal got quickly out and waddled, as the front of his pants were extremely tight around his bulge. 

Sal opened the door and led Piper in. He shut the front door and locked it. He led Piper by the hand up to their bedroom. He didn’t want to overwhelm her, because of her injuries so he stripped her of her clothing and made her lie down. Sal knelt between her parted thighs and started lavishing love on her clit with his tongue. Soon, Piper’s moans could be heard through the room. Sal stuck his long fingers inside her pussy and started pumping them in and out. Piper’s hips started bucking off the bed, in an effort to get closer to Sal’s fingers. Sal stuck his finger inside and started doing the come-hither motion with it. He felt Piper’s G-spot and started thrusting up against it. Soon, he felt Piper gush her ejaculate all over his hand and wrist, as she came in spurts. Sal could actually see her ejaculate shooting out like his did. He never realized women could shoot cum as well. Sal held her through the end of her orgasm and slowly withdrew his finger from her pussy. Piper laid spent on the bed. He blues eyes dilated and a dreamy look on her face. 

“Oh, God, Sal, I’ve missed you so much,” said Piper. 

“Me, too, baby, me, too,” said Sal, his erection still straining at his pants. His dick couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t getting any. 

“Oh, Sal, you need some,” said Piper, eyeing his pants. 

“No, baby, you need to rest and not worry about my needs,” said Sal. 

“Will you do me a favor?” asked Piper, shyly. 

“Anything for you,” said Sal. 

“Since I can’t give you pleasure right now would you show me how you pleasure yourself?” asked Piper. 

Sal looked surprised that Piper would want to see him jack off but he was eager to show her, so he stripped out of his clothing and laid on the bed next to her. He started out rubbing his cock up and down the length of his shaft. The head of his cock was turning red from the pressure he was applying to it. Soon Piper could see a pearl of pre-cum dripping from the tip. Sal ran his hand over the tip and smeared the pre-cum onto his hand as he started rubbing it around. The cum made his shaft slippier and he was able to start pumping it in earnest. Sal closed his green eyes and was moaning at the sensation of his masturbation. He hadn’t masturbated at all during the time that Piper was in the hospital because he spent most of his nights there beside her. He knew that after going over a week without an orgasm, that it wouldn’t take long for him to cum. Sal felt the familiar sensation of his balls tightening up close to his body. 

“Oh, Pipes, I’m going to cum,” cried Sal. 

As soon as he said the words, the first hot stream of semen jetted from his tip. 

“Ohmyfuckinggod!!!” shouted Sal, pumping his hand furiously. 

Piper watched as streams of white pumped from Sal’s cock. She was amazed at how much cum he could shoot. It’s no wonder she ended up pregnant, with all the semen he was shooting out. It would have been a wonder if she HADN’T gotten pregnant. Finally, Sal stopped pumping his cock and it went limp across his dark pubic hairs. His hand was covered in white cum and dripping onto his belly. He got up to clean up the mess on himself and returned to the bed, lying next to Piper. 

“Oh my, Sal, that was such a turn-on watching you get off,” said Piper. 

“Glad you enjoyed the show,” said Sal. 

He laid his arm out so Piper could curl up next to him. When she settled in, he took his other hand and laid it across her small baby bump. He rubbed her tummy softly, stroking her rounded belly. He couldn’t believe that inside her was a little life growing and that it was his. 

“So, are you ok with the names I chose?” asked Sal, wanting to make sure she agreed with him. 

“Absolutely! I wouldn’t want it any other way,” declared Piper. “I think the names are perfect.” 

“I’m glad you approved,” said Sal. “I had a lot of time on my hands while waiting for you to wake up.” 

“Thank you for sticking by me,” said Piper. 

“I wouldn’t do anything other than that,” said Sal. “I’m sorry that it had to happen to you though. That woman is lucky that I didn’t find her.” 

Piper took a look at the dark scowl on Sal’s face and realized that he must have gone through hell over the past week. She felt guilty, though it wasn’t her fault, for making Sal endure such torture. 

“We’ll be ok now,” said Piper, firmly. “We will be able to handle anything that comes our way. I’m just happy to be back home.” 

Sal smiled when she said ‘home’. He was glad that Piper viewed his house as her home. With his arm still around Piper, Sal fell into a deep sleep for the first time in over a week


	23. Oh Baby, Baby, Baby, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Piper are in for a surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the absence of a chapter. I am having some personal issues that have kept me away. Hope you enjoy.

Piper continued to heal from her injuries of the attack, just in time for her attacker to stand trial. Sal and Piper had to sit in the courtroom for the entire trial, something that drained both of them. Again, Impractical Jokers had to take a brief hiatus while Sal testified in court. The Joker family all rallied around Sal and Piper and showed up for support. The accused, a young woman who had been in and out of mental facilities, had pled to an insanity plea. The judge sentenced the woman to three years in a mental institution, with a hearing to determine her competency before her release. Sal breathed a sigh of relief at the sentence, though he wished the woman would have been sentenced to prison for the assault. He realized that Piper could have died or lost the baby. However, he also understood that the girl had some mental issues, such as thinking he was going to marry her and have a child with her, and that she needed help. However, in order to protect Sal and Piper, the court issued a restraining order against her for the remainder of her life. She was to never be within 1,000 yards of Sal, Piper or their child. If she broke that restraining order, she would be sentenced to life in prison, with no chance for parole. This would prevent her from showing up at one of The Tenderloins’ shows ever. Apparently, she had started out going to the shows and through watching Sal, her obsession grew. 

Sal continued to accompany Piper to her OB appointments so he could hear and see how Little Peanut was growing. The night before her five-month checkup, Piper and Sal were lying in bed when suddenly Piper jumped up, startled. Her reaction caused Sal to panic. 

“What? What’s wrong?” yelped Sal. 

“Something weird just happened,” said Piper, feeling her stomach. 

Soon, she could feel something like a ripple. Her eyes widened when she realized she was feeling the baby kick. 

“Oh, Sal, it’s the baby!” exclaimed Piper, grabbing his hand. 

Piper placed Sal’s hand on her stomach and Sal soon felt this little kick against his hand. 

“Wow,” breathed Sal, reverently. 

“Little Peanut is finally able to say hello,” said Piper, beaming. 

Sal placed his head near her tummy and spoke to it. 

“Hey, Peanut, this is your daddy. Can’t wait to see you,” said Sal, placing a kiss on Piper’s rounded stomach. 

Piper smiled and looked at Sal slyly. 

“What?” asked Sal, confused at why Piper was looking at him like that. 

“Oh, I was just thinking, it’s been a very long time since we’ve made love,” said Piper, feeling frisky. 

Sal raised an eyebrow at her and said, “Really? You want to make love?” 

“Of course, silly. Why wouldn’t I?” asked Piper, curious. 

“Well, I thought it may make you feel uncomfortable and I don’t want to hurt Peanut,” said Sal. 

“Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano, I realize that you are LARGE in that department but I don’t think you’re so large that Peanut will be hurt,” laughed Piper, wagging her eyebrows. 

Realizing that he was being paranoid, Sal chuckled. He quickly stripped out of his lounge pants and shirt and pulled Piper’s nightgown off of her. Her breasts had gotten fuller as her pregnancy progressed, leaving them two big, creamy melons for Sal to suckle on. Her areola had started to darken with pregnancy and was no longer a light pink. Her nipples were constantly in the state of erection, making Sal’s mouth water at the thought of sucking them. Her nether region was still wet with honey, Sal’s favorite state to have it in. Her clit a perfect pink bud for Sal’s tongue to lick off. Sal pulled Piper’s panties off her and pushed her legs apart, opening up her clit for his view. Her pussy lips were plump and full from pregnancy hormones. Sal’s dick ached to be released from his boxers but Sal wanted to pleasure Piper first. Sal’s tongue swiped over Piper’s clit and swirled over the tip. Sal was careful to be gentle, as he didn’t want to hurt Piper. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Sal, I’ve missed this,” cried Piper, drenching Sal’s tongue with her juices. 

Sal started sucking on her bud while inserting his long fingers into her vagina. He started pumping his fingers in and out, mimicking what his dick wanted to do so badly. He curled his fingers upwards to find her G-spot and once he felt it, he started pumping faster while licking her clit rapidly. 

“GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD, SAL, I’M CUMMING!!!!!” screamed Piper. 

Sal felt a gush enter his mouth and he continued to greedily suck it in. Piper’s hips bucked off the mattress and her fists were clenching the bed sheets. Sal held Piper as she came down from her high. Her blue eyes were like topaz, dark orbs. Her breathing was quick as her pussy continued to spasm its orgasm. She felt Peanut kick a few times and then stop. 

“Oh, god, baby, that was soooooooooo good,” sighed Piper, her body relaxed. 

“I’m glad, sweetheart, I’ve been wanting to make love to you for such a long time,” said Sal. “I was afraid to after your attack because of your injuries.” 

“Oh, my poor, Sal,” said Piper. “Let’s take care of you now, big boy.” 

Sal stripped out of his boxers, his erection springing free and clear pre-cum already beading the tip and dribbling down his shaft. His dick could hardly wait to sink into Piper’s warm, wet pussy. 

Sal hovered over Piper, spreading her legs apart with his powerful legs and plunged home. The sensation of the hot, wet pussy walls nearly had Sal cumming right there. Sal pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling of Piper’s walls trying to suck his cock back in. 

“Oh, god, this is fucking good,” moaned Sal, slowly thrusting in. 

Once balls deep, he’d start slowly pulling out until he was almost completely out except the tip of his cock. 

“Please, Sal, faster, harder,” begged Piper, her arousal ramping up. 

“Ok, baby, hold on, I’m gonna fuck your beautiful brains out,” growled Sal, happy to be back in his woman. 

Sal started pumping harder and faster. Piper’s breasts bounced with the force of his rocking. Sal lifted her legs up and crossed them on his shoulder. This tightened her pussy even smaller, making his thrusts rougher. He was afraid that he was going to hurt Piper but it felt so fucking damn good, he couldn’t help himself. Sal’s balls lifted up towards his body and he knew he was going to shoot his load. 

“OHFUCKBABY, YEAH, FUCK ME HARD!” yelled Sal, pumping his hips hard. Cum shot out of his dick, spilling into Piper and running heavily down her inner thighs. Sal hadn’t had an orgasm in a very long time, he couldn’t remember the last time, maybe when he jacked off for Piper after she got out of the hospital, six weeks earlier. Sal’s hips continued twitching as copious semen ran down, covering Piper’s sex. Sal looked down and saw Piper’s mound was covered in a thick layer of cum. That sight alone caused him to shoot another wad. He had never seen a more beautiful sight than the woman he loved, with her rounded belly impregnated by him, with his jizz all over her pubes. He was one fucking lucky man. 

“Fuck, baby, I just came again,” shouted Sal, holding his cock and pumping it, as he spurted all over the bed. “That’s never happened to me before.” 

Piper’s navel was filled up with white, sticky cum. Her blonde pubic hair had cum clinging to them. She felt cum running down her leg, once warm from Sal’s release, now growing cold from air exposure. 

“Here, Pipes, let me help you up and we’ll go clean up in the shower,” said Sal, a goofy grin on his face. 

Piper grinned cheekily at Sal and led the way to the shower. After washing himself and washing Piper thoroughly and giving her another orgasm while showering, Sal and Piper made it back to bed where the changed their sticky sheets and slipped into bed. 

The next morning Piper and Sal went to see Jess. Jess took her ultrasound wand to listen to the heartbeat. Soon the whoosh-whoosh-whoosh sound filled the air but something was different to it, that had Jess puzzled. Her look made Piper concerned that something was wrong with Peanut. 

Jess pulled out the sonogram wand and turned on the monitor. On the screen, Jess saw the little sac floating around but to her surprise there was something else in Piper’s uterus. 

“Oh my!” exclaimed Jess, her eyes widening at the sight. 

“What?” asked Sal and Piper in unison. 

“You’ll never believe this,” said Jess.


	24. The Surprise of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Piper are surprised at the doctor's office. Can Sal recover from this shock?

“What, Jess?” asked Piper, starting to panic. Sal stood by Piper’s side, wide-eyed and fearful. 

“Well, it seems that there is a mistake,” said Jess. 

“Well, I know Peanut is in there because I started feeling her or him kick last night,” stated Piper. 

“Oh, no, not that kind of mistake,” laughed Jess. “The kind of mistake where you’re having twins!” 

When Sal heard Jess say ‘twins’, he promptly fell on the ground. Jess and Piper stared at his insensate body. He landed with a thud, none of the Jokers around to catch him. Jess walked over to the cabinet and opened the door and pulled out a vial of smelling salts. She snapped the tube to activate the ingredients and waved it under Sal’s nostrils. Soon, Sal’s green eyes opened and when he realized he was lying on the ground, Sal yelped and jumped up. He then proceeded to do a crazy dance, similar to something he would have done on his show, to get the germs and dirt off of himself. 

“Ugh!” screamed Sal, hopping and jumping around the tiny patient room. 

“Sal!!!” said Piper, sternly. “CALM DOWN!!!” 

“HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR!!!” screamed Sal, still batting at himself. 

“Is he always like this?” questioned Jess, in amusement. 

“No, not really,” said Piper. 

Finally, Sal calmed his big body down after thoroughly checking out his clothing to make sure no speck of dirt was still there. By the way he was prancing around, Piper would be amazed if ANYTHING was left on his clothing. He was lucky he hadn’t wiped his striped shirt plain by the batting and swiping he had done. 

“Ok, I’m fine, I’m ok,” muttered Sal, more to reassure himself than to his audience. 

“How? When? Why?” asked Sal, to Jess. 

“Well, when a woman ovulates and more than one egg is released, if she and a man have sexual intercourse, then she can become pregnant with twins,” began Jess, a twinkle in her eye. 

“I KNOW how twins come about,” huffed Sal, his green eyes glaring at Jess. “I meant how come we didn’t know about this at our first appointment???” 

“Sometimes, Sal, the fetuses are on top of one another during the first appointment and it can be easily missed. Also, if one heartbeat is slower than the other, it can be missed,” said Jess. 

“Twins? I’m not ready for twins! I’m barely ready for one!” cried Sal, wringing his hands nervously. 

“Well, I’d advise you to come to terms with twins because that is what you will have in another four months,” said Jess, kindly. She could see that the news had upset Sal. She glanced over at Piper and questioned her with her eyes. Piper nodded her head slightly, to let Jess know Sal would be fine. 

“Ok, well, now that we know that Piper is carrying twins, we’re going to step up our program with her appointments and see her every three weeks,” said Jess, notating something on Piper’s chart. Piper thanked Jess and said she would see her in three weeks. Jess left to go to her next patient, leaving Sal and Piper alone. 

“Sal?” asked Piper, softly. Sal wouldn’t meet Piper’s eyes. He had his head down, staring at his shoes. 

“Sal? Please look at me,” said Piper. 

Sal looked up, his green eyes full of misery and fear. Piper took pity on him and opened up her arms. Sal walked into them and Piper wrapped them around his big frame. She laid her head on Sal’s shoulder and Sal laid his head on hers. 

“What am I going to do?” came Sal’s muffled voice. “I don’t know how to handle a baby, Pipes. I’m so afraid.” 

“I know, Sal, so am I,” admitted Piper. 

“I’m sorry, Pipes, I shouldn’t be such a crybaby, but I’m frightened,” said Sal, shaking. 

“Me, too. We’ll get through this together,” said Piper, not feeling as calm as she was outwardly but it wouldn’t do for BOTH of them to freak out. Sal’s panic attack was enough for them both. 

Piper got redressed and the two walked out of the office. Sal walked in a trance, not knowing really where his feet were taking him but following Piper’s lead. When they got to car, Piper saw that Sal was in no shape to drive so she got into the driver’s seat and Sal got in next to her. 

Piper pulled out into traffic and headed back towards home. 

“Do you want me to drive you to the office?” asked Piper. 

“Uh, no, I need to be,” said Sal, trailing off. 

“Where, Sal?” asked Piper. 

“Uhm, I can’t remember,” admitted Sal, pulling out his phone to text the guys. 

To: Gatto, Murray, Quinn 

From: Sal 

Where are we supposed to be today? 

Three texts pinged back quickly, ‘At Chelsea’s Market’ came the three replies. 

“I need to be at Chelsea’s Market in Manhatten,” said Sal. 

Piper drove into Manhatten and found Chelsea’s Marketplace. She parked and Sal got out and walked into the store, still dazed. Piper waddled in behind him to make sure he got to the Jokers but to also buy herself a snack. She realized that leaving would leave Sal stranded, though he could probably hitch a ride with the other guys. However, Piper was interested in seeing how the filming process went and decided to go behind the scenes. She grabbed her snack of fresh fruit and waddled over to where the Jokers were set up. Piper smiled at Joe, Murr and Q, and the three men smiled back. 

“Hey, what’s wrong with Sal?” inquired Joe, munching on a donut, his favorite treat. 

“Uh, we got some interesting news at my doctor appointment today,” said Piper, not knowing if Sal would want them to know yet. 

“What kind of news?” asked Murr, sipping on a Peach Snapple. 

“Hey, Murr, none ya,” interjected Q, noticing Piper’s look. 

Sal wandered over to the Jokers and Piper and just stared out into space. The three men had never seen Sal in such a state before, not even when he was at his drunkest. 

“Sal, what’s wrong man?” asked Q, concerned for his best friend. 

Sal looked up, noticing Q for the first time. 

“How did I get here?” queried Sal, confused. 

Joe and Murr and Q all shared worried looks with one another. This wasn’t their typical Sally V. Something terrible must have happened at Piper’s doctor appointment to make him almost comatose. 

Finally taking pity on Sal, Piper said, “We found out that we’re not expecting a Little Peanut.” 

“What?? You lost the baby???” exclaimed all three men, shock on their faces. 

“No, I didn’t,” said Piper. “However, we were surprised when my doctor told us that it wouldn’t be one little Vulcano but TWO!” 

“TWINS????” crowed Joe, pumping his fist in the air. 

“Wow, Sally, boy, when you do it, you do it BIG!” joked Q. 

“Congratulations! I get to be one of the baby’s godfathers, right?” asked Murr. 

“You guys are going to have to give Sal some time to cope and accept the news,” said Piper, gently rubbing Sal’s back. 

“Sure,” smiled Joe. 

It was time for the guys to film their challenge. Sal never stood a chance. They were doing the Fly Me to Balloon challenge today and Sal was up against Murr. Murr had never gone on to the final round, so today was his lucky day. Sal’s mind just wasn’t in the game and he lost two of the three rounds to the ferret. Murr’s smarmy grin didn’t even faze Sal. In the end, Sal lost and was decided to be the episode’s loser to be punished. The Jokers cleaned up their mess and Piper took Sal home. Sal wasn’t even concerned over what his buddies would punish him with. When they got home, Sal walked into their house, looking like a sad, lost puppy. Piper bit her lip, trying to figure out if she should say something or let Sal be. In the end, she left him alone with his thoughts.


	25. Is it a boy? Is it a girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Piper finally find out the sexes of their babies.

The summer flew by quickly for Sal and Piper. Sal was busy with The Tenderloins’ tour and WSY Podcast. Piper was trying to continue working at the Center for Children but it got to the point of where she could barely walk, that Jason took pity on her and gave her administrative leave. Her maternity leave would begin after the birth of the twins. Some days, Piper woke up feeling liked a beached whale. On those days, Sal knew that her mood swings could be up and down. He could come home to someone who was sweet as could be or to her evil twin sister. Piper tried to control her moods but she knew poor Sal suffered the most from them. He quietly endured her berating of how her state of pregnancy was ALL HIS FAULT! If he hadn’t had such good sperm, she wouldn’t have been pregnant. Then she’d burst out crying, apologizing with tears running down her cheeks. Sal would rather have her yelling at him because of him knocking her up than to endure her tears. Sal was helpless when she cried because he didn’t know what to do. 

And don’t even get Sal on the lack of sex. During the first part of her second trimester, after her morning sickness had finally subsided, the sexpot came out! He was almost worn out from the constant sexathons than he was from work!!! He would literally walk in the door and Piper would jump him in the foyer. She would tackle him to the ground and ride his cock like a pony. The first couple of times, Sal enjoyed it. He thought having a sex-crazed woman was every man’s dream come true, until she continued to jump him at every turn. He could be walking to the bathroom and she’d follow him in. After watching him piss, she’d wipe his tip off and then give him a blowjob. It felt so damn good that Sal’s brain didn’t even compute that she was sucking him off right after he had peed out of the same hole! Then after he’d get off, she’d demand he get her off. Or he could be coming to bed, ready to just relax, and Piper would be there, lying on the bed, playing with her clit. The sight of her running her fingers through her wet folds would make Sal hard instantly. He’d end up banging her so hard, that they left a dent in the wall from where the headboard was smashing into it. 

However, now that she was entering her last few months, her stomach began to be an obstacle and the bitch came back. She’d gripe about her not being able to see her feet, her feet being swollen, the mucous strings in her panties (UGH! *barf*) and whether or not she would ever be able to fit into her pre-pregnancy clothes. Her breasts were swelling up like the size of basketballs and the RARE times that she wanted to be fucked, they would start to ooze, which would turn Sal off and end his erection. Yes, Sal Vulcano was really fucked---literally and figuratively. It got so bad at home, that he concocted excuses to stay away. He would tell Piper that Q wanted to record another WSY podcast. Or he would make and excuse that his parents needed his help, or God forbid, his sisters. 

Piper knew that she was becoming a shrew. It hurt her that Sal was avoiding coming home to her because of that too. She cried herself to sleep many nights because Sal would come home just in time for bed. He wouldn’t tell her where he’d been or even if he’d eat. Piper would fix nice dinners, trying to make up for her moodiness, only for him to not come home to eat. She’d end up sitting at the table, crying to herself, and throwing away the food. Her weekly appointments caused Jess some worry. Jess noticed that Piper was looking wan and peaked and her weight wasn’t increasing like it should for a woman carrying twins. 

On the morning of her next appointment, Piper went in, without Sal, as usual, and sat in the waiting room. Jess’ nurse came out for her and led her back to the scales. After checking her weight, the nurse took her to the room and took her other vitals. The nurse left Piper to change into her paper gown and Piper sat on the table. Sal had stopped coming to the appointments once she hit the third trimester. Partly because he was on the road touring and partly because she had gotten so bitchy with him that she didn’t want him there. However, Piper was feeling particularly low today, and wished that Sal hadn’t gone into the office and had stayed with her. She just didn’t know how to go about talking to him and communicating her needs. 

Jess walked in and saw Piper staring at the floor. 

“Hey, Piper, how are you?” asked Jess, concern on her face. 

“Not well, Jess,” answered Piper. “I think Sal is going to leave me.” 

“Leave? Why?” asked Jess. 

“B-b-b-b-beca-a-a-a-auseeeeee I’m b-b-eeing a b-b-bb-b-“ cried Piper, opening the floodgates. 

“Piper?” asked Jess, really concerned about Piper’s state of mind. 

“He doesn’t love me anymore,” sobbed Piper. “He stays away. I make dinner and he doesn’t come home to eat. I don’t know where he has been and he won’t tell me. If I ask him, he gets angry.” 

“Oh, Piper,” said Jess, patting her friend’s shoulder. “Have you tried to talk to him?” 

“I’ve tried, Jess, but I’m afraid he hates me because I’m so moody!” wailed Piper, tears streaming down her face. Sobs wracked her body and Piper started keening. 

Jess walked out of the room and took Piper’s chart with her. She located Sal’s cell number and dialed. 

“Vulcano,” said Sal. 

As much as Jess wanted to cuss Sal out, she curtailed that urge and said, “Sal, this is Jess. Piper needs you RIGHT NOW!” 

The tone of Jess’ voice caused Sal to panic. 

“What’s wrong with Piper? Is it the babies?” asked Sal, starting to freak out. 

“You need to come to my office immediately,” was all Jess said as she hung up. 

Jess walked back into Piper’s room with her chart. Piper’s sobs had subsided to a whimper, but Jess could see Piper’s misery. 

Trying to keep Piper’s mind on the babies, Jess said, “Let’s check the twins.” 

Jess ran the ultrasound wand over Piper’s abdomen and on the screen came two little shapes. Piper could see their heads and their toes and their little fingers. Jess scooted the wand around Piper’s tummy and after wiped her stomach off. 

“Well, the babies are looking good, Piper, but you’ve been losing weight,” said Jess, worried about the weight loss. “Are you eating properly?” 

“No,” whispered Piper. 

“Piper, you know, as well as I do, that not eating is going to hurt your babies. I know you want the best possible outcome for them so you are going to need to start eating, to help them grow and help you for the coming months when labor starts,” said Jess, gently. 

A loud disturbance came from the hallway, as Jess heard nurses yelling at a man. Soon she heard a familiar Staten Island accent yelling, “Piper??? Piper???” 

Piper heard her name being called and asked, “Is that Sal?” 

Jess poked her head out of the door as she saw Sal running down the hall, yelling for Piper and nurses chasing after the big man. 

“Sal, in here,” commanded Jess, sternly. 

Sal skidded to a halt and ran to Piper’s side. 

“Pipes? Are you ok? Are the babies ok?” worry and concern reflecting from Sal’s green eyes. 

“Sal, I called you down here because Piper is an emotional mess right now. Her health is in jeopardy because she hasn’t been taking good care of herself or your children,” said Jess, staring hard at Sal. 

Guilt swamped Sal, and he looked down at the floor. 

“I think it’s my fault,” admitted Sal. “I haven’t been home a lot lately. Part of it was because I was on tour with the group. The times I have been in town, I’ve made excuses to avoid Piper.” 

“Sal,” sniffed Piper, tears filling her blue eyes, “I’m sorry for being so bitchy. I know that this isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you for staying away, even though it hurt me. I just didn’t know how to tell you what I needed and I ended up driving you away. I’m afraid that you found me repulsive because of my pregnancy.” 

“I could never find your repulsive!” exclaimed Sal. “You’re carrying the two most important things in my life, next to you. I’m sorry for not being more patient.” 

Jess said, “Ok, now that you have both apologized and are both sorry for your actions, I want to see no more of this. Sal, pregnancy is not always a joy for a woman. It is hard on her body, it makes a woman feel ugly and fat. Piper needs you more than ever now to make it through these last few weeks. Piper, you can’t blame Sal for everything. He is trying to provide for his family and you need to find a positive way to communicate so he won’t want to stay away. Now, with that said, do you wish to find out what the sexes of your babies are?” 

“You can tell now?” asked Sal, amazed. 

“Yes, both of your babies are showing off what their parents gave them,” smiled Jess. 

“Do you want to know?” asked Sal to Piper. 

“Yeah, I think it would be easier to find out since we have to plan for double,” said Piper. 

Jess took more gel and put it on Piper’s stomach and put the ultrasound wand over it. Baby #1 was showing off the goods and Jess said, “Well, congratulations, it’s a boy!” 

Sal and Piper looked at each other shocked. A boy to carry on the Vulcano name! 

“And Baby #2 is….drumroll please….a little girl,” smiled Jess. 

“A boy AND a girl,” yelled Sal, happy. 

“So, do you have names?” asked Jess. 

“Michael Anthony Stephen and Abigail Rose Lee,” said Sal. 

“Very beautiful names, guys, congratulations,” said Jess, wiping the gel off Piper’s stomach and helping her sit up. 

“Ok, we’ll see you back next week,” said Jess, finishing up her notes on Piper’s chart and walking out. 

Sal gave Piper a big hug, gently, and kissed her rounded belly. “Hey, guys, this is daddy. Let’s give Mommy a break. She’s worked very hard to keep you safe.” 

Piper dressed and Sal walked out with her, holding her hand tightly. Sal drove Piper home and when they got in the house, he passionately kissed her. 

Piper moaned and started playing with Sal’s shirt, trying to lift it up over his head. 

“Oh babe,” moaned Sal, his erection pressing into Piper’s tummy. Sal took Piper’s hand and led her to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and pulled off her pants. Piper pulled off her top and bra, her breasts swollen and nipples rigid. Sal pulled off her panties and stared at her figure. He couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman was carrying his children and he found her sexier than ever. Sal bent over and yanked off his jeans and boxers. His huge cock sprung free from his boxer shorts and started bobbing up and down. Sal knelt on the floor, between Piper’s legs. He could see her pink clit, swollen from pregnancy and her pussy dripping honey. Sal groaned at the sight of her lying bare to him, so intimately. Sal swiped his tongue across Piper’s pussy, lapping up her wetness. Piper’s hips bucked at the jolt of his tongue, causing her to explode in ecstasy. Sal continued sucking and licking, fucking her pussy with his tongue, in and out. Soon he added his fingers to the mix, inserting two fingers into her hole and started fucking her that way. While his fingers diddled her pussy, his tongue was busy swirling over that taut, swollen nub. Soon Sal felt her familiar grip on his hair, indicating that she was going to explode. Sal substituted his fingers on her nub and his mouth on her pussy as Piper came all over his face. Sal licked up as much as he could, her cum running down his brown beard. He had cum on the tip of his nose, where he had stuck his entire face at her entrance. Piper’s body continued to spasm her release, her mouth contorted in a silent O-face. Piper felt wrung out from that orgasm. It had been so long since Sal had gotten her off. She knew he would take care of himself in the bathroom, sometimes finding evidence of his ejaculate everywhere. She felt sad during those times that he jacked off rather than cumming in her. Sal’s dick rudely reminded him that they needed release as well. Sal looked at Piper, his face glistening from her cum. 

“Baby, I really, really want to be in you when I cum but I don’t want you to feel like you have to if you don’t want,” said Sal. 

“Oh, Sal, I want to feel your cock. I’ve missed it so much,” said Piper. 

Sal laid down on the bed and helped Piper position her swollen pussy over his cock. Slowly, Piper inched her hips down his erection. Sal’s eyes started rolling up in his head at the sensation of feeling the tightness of her pussy. With her swollen belly, it made her pussy like a vise around Sal’s cock. Finally, Piper seated herself all the way on his shaft, her ass resting on his balls. Sal took her hips and started moving her up and down, slowly at first, until Piper got impatient and started taking control of the strokes. Sal tried to hold her back on how hard and how deep she went but Piper was having none of that. Sal’s cock head could feel Piper’s cervix every time he bottomed out in her. The cervix was forming a suction on his tip trying to pull it into her deeper. Finally, Piper started riding Sal like a pony, her thrusting speeding up and becoming harder. Sal was afraid Piper was going to break his cock from how hard she was shoving it in herself. 

“Piper, please, hold on, wait,” cried Sal, almost ready to cum. 

“No, Sal, NO! I want your cum, I want you to shoot your jizz in me. I’ve missed you cumming in me,” cried Piper, tears starting to flow down her cheeks. 

“Oh, God, damnit, fucking hell, Piper, I’m cummmmmmmmming,” screamed Sal, as he released his load into her. Sal’s cum pumped for what seemed like forever, streams of thick, white, globs jetting out. Piper stopped thrusting, her pussy walls gripping Sal hard and pulsing as her second orgasm flowed through her body. 

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!” screamed Piper, her cum mingling with Sal’s. The last of her pulsing milked Sal’s ball sac. Piper collapsed, spent from her thrusting, on top of Sal. Sal quickly flipped them to the side, so Piper wouldn’t crush their babies. The twins started kicking rapidly at the multiple orgasms their mother had and then went silent. 

“Oh, God,” moaned Sal, “FUCK ME HARD! Piper, that was amazing.” 

“Mmmmmmhmmmmmmmm,” came Piper’s sleepy reply. 

Their thighs covered in white cum, Sal pulls Piper closer and pulls the covers over them and Piper falls asleep for the first time in months, happy and content.


	26. Announcing.........

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Anthony Stephen and Abigail Rose Lee are born

The final months of her pregnancy was difficult for Piper. She was becoming more uncomfortable every day. She was unable to sleep easily and tossed and turned at night. Sal got to the point where he slept in a separate room because Piper kept him awake at night. One day, in her eighth month, Piper was at home, when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. The pain rippled through Piper’s body and knocked her to her knees. Piper grabbed the home phone and dialed 9-1-1. 

“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” asked the operator. 

“Please, help me,” gasped Piper, pain tinging her voice. 

“What’s wrong, ma’am?” asked the operator. 

“I’m eight months pregnant and something’s wrong,” cried Piper. 

“Where are you located?” asked the operator, trying to triangulate Piper’s call. 

Piper gasped her location and the operator dispatched the EMTs to her location. The operator stayed on the line with Piper until she could hear the EMTs arriving at Piper’s location. The operator then hung up with Piper and wished her well. 

The EMTs came barging in and found Piper writhing on the floor. They lifted her onto the stretcher and wheeled her out to the ambulance. The sirens wailed as they sped off towards New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell. 

The EMTs tried to keep Piper calm as they sped through the New York City streets. 

“My babies,” cried Piper. “Please, are my babies ok?” 

“Ma’am, what is your name?” asked the female EMT. 

“Dr. Piper Martin,” gasped Piper, between ripples of pain. 

“Dr. Martin, is there someone we can contact for you?” asked the second EMT. 

“My boyfriend, Sal Vulcano,” cried Piper. 

The second EMT dialed Sal’s number. 

“Who’s this?” asked Sal, suspiciously. 

“Is this Sal Vulcano?” asked the EMT. 

“Yesssss,” said Sal, warily. 

“Mr. Vulcano, I’m here with Dr. Martin. We’re on our way to Cornell University Hospital,” said the EMT. 

“What?” screeched Sal. “What’s wrong with Piper? Is it the babies?” 

“Sir, we don’t know what is going on right now, but she’s experiencing some pain in her abdomen,” said the EMT. 

“Ok, I’ll be right there,” said Sal, hanging up with the EMT. 

The ambulance wailed and reached Cornell University. The EMTs rushed the stretcher into the E.R. Nurses and orderlies were waiting for Piper’s arrival. Piper was rushed into a patient room and her vitals were taken. Jess was paged while she was en route to the hospital and rushed in shortly after Piper arrived. 

“Jess!” exclaimed Piper. “What’s going on?” 

Jess examined Piper and looked up at her. 

“It looks like Michael and Abigail are anxious to see Mommy,” stated Jess. 

“I’m in labor?” cried Piper. 

“Yes. Is Sal on his way?” asked Jess. 

“Yes, the EMTs spoke with him,” gasped Piper, in between contractions. 

Jess called orderlies to get Piper into a maternity suite and the nurses helped Piper change into a gown. The nurses then inserted an IV into Piper. Jess came in to check on how far dilated and effaced Piper was. Piper was fully dilated and effaced and her body was ready for the final pushing stage. 

Sal rushed into the room after he threw his car keys at the valet parking attendant. People recognized him as he ran into the hospital and Sal had to dodge eager fans to catch a photo of the elusive, reclusive Salvatore Vulcano. Out of the four Jokers, Sal wasn’t on social media as much and in interviews, he never gave away his personal life. After finding out from the receptionist where Piper was, Sal jogged up to the maternity ward. Almost out of breath, Sal gasped as he tried to locate Piper’s room. A blood-curdling scream startled him and he hoped that that wasn’t Piper. 

Finally, Sal found Piper’s room and ran in. Piper was writhing in pain, as the nurses were trying to help her during her contraction. 

“Breathe, Dr. Martin,” said the nurse, panting in unison with Piper to help her through the contraction. 

“Sal!” cried Piper. 

Sal ran to Piper’s side and held her hand. As soon as he grabbed her hand, another contraction swept through Piper’s body. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” screamed Piper and Sal, in unison. 

The contractions were coming harder and faster. There was no time for the hospital staff to give Piper an epidural, so Piper had to endure the excruciating pain of the contractions. Sal didn’t know how much more Piper could handle, yet alone his hand. 

Soon Jess came in and placed a chuck under Piper’s lower half. Jess put Piper’s feet in the stirrups. 

“Ok, Piper, on the next contraction, I want you to push,” said Jess. 

Soon Piper had another contraction rip through her body and started to push down. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,” cried Piper, pushing hard, her face turning red from exertion. 

“Almost there, Piper, you’re doing good,” encouraged Jess. 

“I can’t do it anymore,” cried Piper. 

“You can, Pipes, you can do it,” encouraged Sal, stroking Piper’s forehead. 

“I want to give up, Sal,” cried Piper, tears slipping down on her face. 

“I can see the crown of the baby’s head,” called out Jess. 

Another contraction, longer and harder than the previous, came and Piper screamed as she bore down. Soon, Jess was catching the head of the first baby and helping the rest of the baby’s body come out. Sal saw the bloody mass, that was his firstborn, and nearly passed out from the gore. Soon, the room was filled with the baby’s wails, protesting the cold entry. 

“Congratulations, your firstborn is a boy!” said Jess. Jess tied off the umbilical cord and offered Sal the scissors to cut the cord. Shaking, Sal snipped the cord, severing his son from the life source that had kept him safe and warm for eight months. Sal didn’t have time to bask in the glow of fatherhood before Piper started screaming again. 

The nurse took Michael from Sal and started cleaning him up. Sal put his focus on Piper and helping her get through the next contraction. 

Soon, Jess could see the crown of the other baby’s head coming. 

“Push, Piper,” commanded Jess. 

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,” screamed Piper, wishing this hell would end. 

Another head appeared and her body followed. Jess rubbed Abigail and soon her weak cries filled the air. Jess clamped off the umbilical and offered the scissors to Sal again. Swallowing hard, Sal cut the cord again. Another nurse took Abigail from Jess and Piper’s whimper made Sal jerk back towards her. 

“What’s wrong? Another baby?” panicked Sal, eyes wide. 

“No, just the placenta,” answered Jess, calmly. 

Piper pushed the placenta out and a bloody mass came out. When Sal saw the mass, he collapsed on the floor, his green eyes rolling up in his head. Jess buzzed for orderlies and soon two burly men came in with a bed. They saw Sal laying prostrate on the ground and picked him up. They placed him on the bed they had brought in. 

Piper looked over at Sal’s unconscious form and started laughing uncontrollably. After all the pain she went through, to see him passed out, was the last straw. 

The nurses brought Michael and Abigail to Piper in their bassinets. Both babies were on the small side, since they were four weeks premature. Michael weighed 5 lbs 2 oz. and Abigail weighed 4 lbs 10 oz. Piper picked up Michael and started cuddling him. Michael had his father’s dark brown hair. Piper traced his delicate nose and stared in wonder at her little miracle. Michael opened his eyes and stared up at Piper. Piper’s heart burst with pride at her little boy. 

Abigail started fussing in her bassinet and Piper pulled the bassinet closer to her bed. Laying Michael on her lap, Piper picked up Abigail and held her. Abigail had blonde hair like her momma. In one arm she was holding Abigail and in the other Michael. Both babies had their eyes opened and she stared down at her little miracles. She was amazed that she could have such perfect creatures and understood when women said that the pain of childbirth would disappear when you laid eyes on your baby. Piper wished that Sal was conscious so that he could share in the joy of the twins. 

Sal started stirring and groaned. 

“Pipes, I had this weird dream,” said Sal. “I dreamt that you went into labor and had the twins.” 

“Sal,” said Piper. “Look at me.” 

Sal turned towards Piper and saw her holding the twins. Sal jumped off the bed and came over to where Piper was holding his children. Gingerly, Sal picked up Abigail. She was so tiny in his large hands. He was so afraid of hurting her, he almost dropped her. Overreacting, Sal grabbed her tightly, causing Abigail to squeak a cry. Realizing he was hurting her, he loosened his grip on her. Abigail looked up at Sal and opened her tiny mouth and yawned. Sal melted when he saw his little girl looking up at him. Sal wondered what color her eyes would be. Would they be green like his? Or blue like her Momma? 

“She’s beautiful, Piper,” said Sal, in disbelief. “She looks like you.” 

Piper smiled and said, “Michael looks like you, Sal.” 

Sal glanced over at his son. He saw Michael had his dark complexion and dark brown hair. He handed Abigail over to Piper and took Michael from her. He was amazed at his little boy. Sal stroked his tiny little hand, his fingers long like his. 

“We made this, Pipes,” said Sal, “together.” 

“We sure did,” said Piper.


End file.
